Lo que no pude ver
by Hinikuna
Summary: Han pasado 2 años desde la partida de los alienigenas, pero resulta que estos nunca estuvieron demasiado lejos, y ahora vuelven a la Tierra con un nuevo proposito. Ichigo estaba feliz con su libertad, no quiere retomar el uniforme o ausentarse de Masaya. Pero volver a ver a Kish puede que le de una visión que antes no tenía.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

\- Te faltó una mancha.

Al escuchar aquel comentario, hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no estallar y tomé con más fuerza el trapeador entre mis manos. Respiré profundamente y me obligué a mi misma a sonreír.

\- Bueno…entonces podrías considerar ayudarme y así terminaría más rápido.

Mint me echó una ojeada desde su lugar en la mesa, y casi pareció considerar mi propuesta de ponerse a hacer algo útil por su vida. Sin duda sería un evento milagroso ver a la niña mimada levantar el culo de la silla en la que había estado sentada hacía más de una hora y ponerse a trabajar.

Quizás en otro universo Mint lo hubiera hecho, pero ciertamente no en este.

\- Nah – respondió ella, volviendo a sorber su interminable taza de té (la cual sospechaba que se bebía con deliberada lentitud para escapar del trabajo) – estoy ocupada ahora.

\- ¿¡Ocupada!? – grité yo, arrojando el trapeador al piso – No estás haciendo nada.

Mint puso los ojos en blanco y me dedicó su famosa mirada de superioridad, la que siempre me dirige cuando se queda sin argumentos en una pelea pero aún así quiere demostrarme que ella tiene la razón. Esa estúpida y molesta mirada que por algún motivo me hace callar y desistir. En vez de contestarle, simplemente dejo pasar el tema porque se que no serviría de nada; ella seguiría allí sentada perdiendo el tiempo y a mí me dirían que me calme y siga trabajando. Para eso es más fácil pasar directamente al final y ponerme a trabajar sin discutir.

_Respira, _me dije a mi misma, _que los comentarios de la princesa no te molesten, Ichigo. _Respirando hondo una vez, tomé de vuelta el trapeador y seguí limpiando en la otra esquina del café, muy segura de que había humo saliendo por mis orejas.

Pero siendo completamente sincera no podía dármelas por sorprendida. Conocía a Mint desde hacía ya tres años, cuando empezamos a trabajar juntas en el Café Mew, y se convirtió en mi primera compañera en la batalla contra los alienígenas que buscaban destruir a la raza humana. Se puede decir que habíamos vivido un montón de experiencias juntas, tanto malas como buenas, y había aprendido a quererla por cómo era.

_Aunque a veces sea una niñita egoísta, _pensé mirando sobre mi hombro como ella aún seguía sentada. Era una suerte que nuestros deberes como Mews hubieran terminado hacia ya cosa de 2 años, de lo contrario el estrés acumulado me hubiera forzado a sacarla volando de la silla de una patada. Volver a ser una adolescente común y corriente con el tiempo suficiente para hacer los deberes de la escuela logra tranquilizar mucho a una persona.

_Todas estamos mucho más tranquilas, en realidad, _pensé.

Si bien Mint afirmaba que tenía mejores y más importantes cosas que hacer que perder su tiempo trabajando en un café, de todas formas se presentaba allí todas las tardes sin falta. Sospechábamos que sus clases de baile, violín o lo que fuera que los adolescentes ricos estudiasen, no debía ser tan divertido para ella como pasar el día con sus amigos. No es que fuera a admitirlo nunca, por supuesto.

Pudding mostraba su divertido y enérgico ser de siempre, pero ahora todas sabíamos que tenía un poco más de tiempo para ella misma y que no gastaba todas sus energías en cuidar de sus hermanos. Nos alegraba que ahora su sonrisa no fuera una fachada.

Aunque Lettuce seguía siendo una de las personas más torpes que había conocido en mi vida (aparte de mi), últimamente se la veía con mas seguridad en si misma, y se reía de sus propios desastres en vez de esconderse humillada detrás de ellos. A mi hasta me parecía que había conocido a alguien que la hacía estar mas confiada, pero con lo reservada que era no podía estar segura.

Y a pesar de que Zakuro aun seguía siendo callada y seria como siempre, ahora se juntaba con nosotras mas seguido, y parecía que no era por compromiso, sino porque en verdad la pasaba bien. Cada tanto hasta podíamos sacarle una sonrisa.

_Me gusta esto, _pensé mientras limpiaba distraídamente aunque ya no quedaran ni rastros de suciedad. Salvar al mundo había sido aventurero y hasta divertido a veces, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me alegraba de ser una adolescente normal. Combatir alienígenas y recibir heridas de guerra no eran por lo general mi elección principal para una tarde entretenida, y me gustaba tener mas tiempo para dedicármelo a mi misma o a mis amigos. Sabía que no podía trabajar en el café para siempre, pero en ese momento no me importaba el futuro y me dedicaba a disfrutar el presente que tenia.

\- Ichigo… tienes visitas – canturreó Pudding desde la puerta.

Sonreí y corrí hasta la puerta, encontrando allí a mi magnifico novio, Masaya, quien me abrió sus brazos para que yo me estrellara entre ellos. Lo abracé fuerte y subí la cara para que me besara. Sus labios, como siempre, eran suaves y hacían que mi corazón redoblara como un tambor dentro de mi pecho.

\- Consíganse una habitación… - dijo Mint al pasar.

Me sonrojé y me alejé un poco de él, haciendo mi garganta carraspear. Me gustaba tanto besarlo que a veces olvidaba el publico que nos rodeaba, y si no tenia cuidado me iban a estar molestando hasta el cansancio.

\- Llegaste temprano – dije- no te esperaba hasta las 6.

\- Salí antes de la practica de Kendo, y vine directo para aca. ¿Ya estas libre o quieres que te espere?

_¿Y quedarme mas tiempo aquí dentro?_, pensé imaginándome a Ryou inventando trabajos solo para molestarme. _No gracias. _

\- No, ya termine – contesté mientras me quitaba el delantal por la cabeza y lo dejaba sobre una silla cercana – podemos irnos.

Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, con una sonrisa que debía ser de lo más estúpida en mi cara, pero no podía evitarlo. Había pasado muchos meses tratando de acércame y a la vez alejándome de Masaya, creyendo que el no podía aceptarme por como era y que mi vida era demasiado alocada para él. Tal vez lo fuera, pero últimamente sin tener la necesidad de convertirme en una superheroina mitad gato, me sentía mas cercana a él que nunca.

De repente sentí un fuerte brazo tirarme de la camiseta y empujarme hacia atrás. Al darme vuelta me encontré con la cara indiferente de Ryou.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté con el tono menos amigable que pude dominar.

\- Solo quería recordarte que tus jefes deciden en que momento dejas de trabajar – respondió él con esa calma que destilaba superioridad – y no al revés.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse de puro enojo y levanté mis manos en un acto casi reflejo, queriendo estrangularlo. El tan considerado Masaya detuvo mi cuerpo antes de que cometiera un asesinato y por lo bajo se lo agradecí, porque sin él probablemente no hubiera sido responsable por mis acciones. Respiré hondo para intentar calmarme.

\- Mira, sé que te estás metiendo conmigo porque te divierte hacerme enojar, pero estas muy equivocado si piensas que voy a quedarme un minuto más cuando me pasé toda la tarde trapeando pisos. Además, ya no quedan clientes y el café está limpio.

Por un momento me sentí madura y sonreí a conciencia, sabiendo que yo tenía razón. Sin embargo a él no le parecía importar mi opinión.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con tu trabajo de verdad? ¿El que involucra que estés disponible para salvar el mundo?

\- Ay por favor, eso no ha pasado en mas de 2 años, se podría decir que es agua pasada.

La verdad es que no muchas veces espero que mis comentarios dejan callado a Ryou, generalmente es tan soberbio que siempre tiene una respuesta. Esta vez, sin embargo, se quedo callado en silencioso enojo, y su mirada podría haber derretido hielo.

\- Nunca se sabe, Ichigo – contestó el con expresión repentinamente seria.

Abrí la boca para preguntarle a que se refería, cuando de repente un sonido cortó el aire, un sonido que me recordó épocas pasadas que no estaba segura que quería recordar. Masha, nuestra pequeña maquina peluda de color rosado chillón que había estado callada durante el transcurso de estos años, ahora despertaba y gritaba una palabra muy familiar:

\- ¡ALIEN!

Nadie habló ni se movió mientras escuchábamos a Masha chillar con energía. No miré a nadie a la cara porque parte de mí esperaba que todo fuera un sueño y pudiera despertar en mi cama sin la responsabilidad de salvar el mundo. O quizás que alguien me indicara que había un cortocircuito en el sistema operativo de Masha y apagara ese ruido infernal. Esperaba cualquier cosa en realidad, cualquier cosa menos volver a la realidad que involucraba dormir menos horas, ver poco a Masaya y atrasarme en la escuela.

_No es justo, _pensé, _no fue suficiente tiempo. _

\- Mews – escuché de fondo la voz de Ryou resonar sobre la de Masha – saben lo que tienen que hacer.

De repente todo se puso en movimiento a mi alrededor, y yo comprendí que al universo no le importaba si a mi me parecía toda la situación injusta. Si mis deseos importaran en lo mas mínimo, mi ADN nunca hubiera sido combinado con el de un animal. Si por mi fuera permanecería siendo una adolescente normal cuya máxima decisión de vida o muerte involucra que ropa ponerme o como llegar a fin de mes con mi mesada. Pero mi vida nunca seria tan simple y era momento de aceptarlo. El descanso había estado bien, pero el reloj había terminado su cuenta regresiva y era hora de volver al juego.

Me di vuelta hacia Masaya con una sonrisa triste en mi rostro e intenté disculparme por tener que cancelar nuestra salida, sabiendo que no iba a ser la última vez que lo hiciera. Pero el me cortó antes de que yo hablara y me abrazó.

\- Esta bien – dijo – lo comprendo, ve a salvar al mundo. Yo te estaré esperando.

_Eres tan comprensivo que duele, _pensé sin evitarlo, especialmente por el hecho de que tenía que estarse muriendo por venir a ayudar, por pelear, por protegernos… pero no podía. Él ya no era fuerte.

Hubo un momento en que Masaya podía transformarse en un verdadero héroe, un príncipe de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules, capaz de blandir una espada y soltar golpes como nadie. El Blue Knight, tan poderoso como ninguna persona que hubiera conocido jamás.

_Pero él ya no esta, _me recordé. Había desaparecido después de la última guerra con los alienigenas, y por mas que Masaya intentara traerlo de vuelta, parecía que esa parte de sí mismo ya había muerto, dejando solo a Masaya. A mi no me molestaba para nada, pero a él debía hacerlo, porque quería protegerme y simplemente no tenía el poder suficiente. Me entristecía, pero recordárselo no serviría de nada, así que solo sonreí en lo que esperaba fuera una forma amable y lo besé en la mejilla.

\- Volveré lo antes que pueda – dije y me di la vuelta para salir corriendo detrás de mis amigas.

**Algunas aclaraciones: **

**1\. No tomo en cuenta lo que sucede en Mew Mew A la mode. **

**2\. Utilizo los nombres de la versión japonesa del anime, pero las edades son de la versión en español, en la que cuando se convierten en Mew Ichigo tiene 14 años. Por lo tanto si pasaron 3 años desde que empezaron a pelear, ahora Ichigo tiene 17. **

**Espero que les guste y si pueden les agradecería dejar una reseña y/o critica.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: **

Resulta que después de 2 años de no hacer ejercicio, no es nada fácil correr 15 cuadras detrás de un objeto volador que va demasiado rápido y no te escucha cuando le gritas que pare. A los pocos pasos cuando las cintas que tenía en el pelo se me salieron volando y mechones rebeldes se me metieron en la cara, supe que estaba empezando de nuevo esta aventura con el pie izquierdo, y no me emocionaba para nada.

Pero al parecer era solo yo. Las demás corrían como el viento y sin aparente dificultad, dejándome atrás como si yo fuera la nueva en vez de la líder. Me hubiera gustado transformarme, entonces la carrera hubiera pasado en un santiamén, pero a todas luces no era lo más indicado. Todavía era de día y había demasiada gente en la calle que nos estaban mirando con cara extraña por correr como alma que lleva al diablo. Disfrazadas de ridículas multicolores solo íbamos a conseguir demasiada atención desviada a nosotras.

_Pero no estaría mal un auto o una bicicleta, _pensé refrenando las ganas de echarme al suelo y no volver a levantarme.

\- ¿Te está costando moverte, abuelita? – me dijo Mint después de atrasarse hasta mi posición – apura el paso.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices abuela?! – le grité – solo tengo 17 años.

\- Un año más que yo, por lo tanto más vieja.

Intenté agarrarla y demostrarle como mi fuerza no era la de una anciana, pero ella me esquivó y me tomó del brazo en su lugar, haciéndome correr más rápido a pesar de mis intentos sacármela de encima. Mi brazo libre de repente fue atrapado por Pudding que con su sobrecargada energía de siempre consiguió empujarme hacia adelante casi hasta tirarme al suelo. Entre todas me ayudaron a alcanzar el punto de destino donde se había detenido Masha, y yo intenté no pensar en el hecho de que estaba muy poco en forma para ser una supuesta superheroina.

\- A ver…ya…llegamos… ¿Cuál es el… problema? – pregunté entre jadeos entrecortados por el esfuerzo.

Mi pregunta iba particularmente para Masha, sin embargo, el pequeño aparatito rosado no hacía mas que chillar la palabra "Alien" una y otra vez, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de si mismo, como si fuera a hacer cortocircuito de un momento a otro. Pero la verdad es que podía ser capaz de romperlo contra una roca si nos había traído todo el camino hasta aquel lugar y resultaba que era una falsa alarma. Se podía decir que no estaba del mejor animo.

\- Yo no veo nada – comentó Pudding, dando un salto y tomando a Masha entre sus manos para calmarlo - ¿Puede estar roto?

\- No lo creo – respondió Lettuce – ya hemos pasado por esto antes y Masha no suele equivocarse.

Recuperé el aliento y me arreglé el cabello para que al menos los mechones enloquecidos estuvieran detrás de mis orejas. Miré alrededor con curiosidad.

La verdad es que si tuviera que elegir un lugar para un ataque alienígena, probablemente elegiría el que estábamos en aquel momento. Era un claro en el bosque, descampado pero difícil de acceder, sin edificios alrededor ni personas que pudieran estar paseando por la zona. Muchas veces habíamos tenido el problema de los civiles que terminaban heridos en nuestras confrontaciones, y habíamos intentado ocuparnos de los alienígenas en sitios más deshabitados, pero no siempre era fácil. Al menos ahora no nos teníamos que preocupar por los civiles.

_Pero tampoco parecen estar ellos aquí, _pensé, _¿tiene sentido que hayan vuelto los alienígenas después de 2 años de silencio? ¿Con que propósito? _

\- Bueno, no se ustedes, pero estén aquí esos alienígenas o no, yo no voy a tomar el riesgo de ser tomada por sorpresa – dijo Mint que enseguida sacó de dentro de su camiseta su pendiente.

\- Ni hablar – contestó Pudding haciendo lo mismo – ya les demostramos nuestra fuerza una vez, estoy lista para hacerlo de nuevo.

De repente todas me miraron expectantes, sosteniendo entre sus dedos los pendientes que nos darían un poder antiguo, animalistico y lo suficientemente poderoso como para proteger la Tierra de invasores. Un poder que nos había elegido a nosotras, y solo a nosotras para ser sus portadoras.

Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que me estaban observando porque esperaban que yo respondiera como lo haría una líder, como lo había hecho siempre. Busqué dentro de mi cerebro las palabras:

\- ¡Mew mew metamorfosis!

Apenas lo dije hubo un par de segundos en los que me sentí un poco tonta, como esa niña de 14 años que recién había recibido sus poderes y aún no estaba segura como usarlos. Me vi a mi misma reflejada en mi propia mente, toda menuda y exaltada, insegura pero aún así cargada de energía y buena voluntad para hacer lo que era correcto. Me pregunte fugazmente si esa niña aún existía en mi interior o si había desaparecido entre la regularidad de una vida común y corriente. Sin embargo, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

La luz que emanaba del collar se agrando y expandió a mi alrededor, rodeándome con una calidez que no era natural. Sentí mi cuerpo desprenderse de las prendas de ropa, y dar paso a una nueva tela más resistente, mas liviana, simplemente mejor. Un par de orejas de gato y una cola larga surgieron desde mi interior, y yo las noté extrañas, ajenas, a pesar de que sabía que eran parte de mí cuando me transformaba. Mi pelo se aclaró hasta llegar a ese tono rosado de siempre, y mis sentidos se agudizaron bajo mi piel.

Giré en círculo, mirando mi atuendo mientras lo hacía e inmediatamente me llevé las manos al pecho, intentando de que no se me salieran las tetas del vestido.

Por extraño que parezca, tomar de vuelta el uniforme después de 2 años tomando polvo no fue tan fácil como hubiera pensado, incluso teniendo en cuenta de que no era uno común y corriente. El pendiente en mi cuello tenía que encargarse de mi transformación, y teóricamente lo había hecho, pero no podía sacarme de encima la sensación de que el top rosa chillón me apretaba demasiado el pecho, o que la minifalda me quedaba tan corta que iba a terminar mostrando más de lo que me gustaría a toda la ciudad.

Siempre había creído que retomar mi trabajo seria como volver a montar una vieja bicicleta; puede que no me subiera a ella hace mucho, pero si conseguía recordar donde estaban el freno y los pedales todo estaría bien.

Esto no fue así, fue mas como sentir que iba a toda velocidad cuesta abajo por una montaña, sin idea de cómo pararlo o arreglar la situación. Ninguna transición suave o natural, simplemente una explosión de incomodidad y una adrenalina extraña, como si quisiera ponerme a saltar por todas partes repetidas veces hasta cansarme.

_¿Es así como era antes?, _pensé, intentando inadvertidamente de arreglarme la parte superior del vestido otra vez.

\- ¿Puedes parar ya? – me dijo Mint ladeando la cadera hacia el costado y echándose el pelo corto hacia atrás- ¿Tienes algo ahí metido o que?

Miré mis manos e inmediatamente las bajé, entendiendo que había sido demasiado obvia.

\- Es que no puedo evitarlo – le contesté, apretándome las orejas entre los dedos, intentando recordar si tenían sensibilidad o eran meramente decorativas – el traje ya me está quedando pequeño.

\- ¿Te das cuenta lo ridículo que suena eso? – rió Mint - ¿Cómo va a quedarte pequeño? Es mágico o lo que sea, se supone que se adapta a tu cuerpo.

Vi a mis compañeras alrededor mío y la verdad es que todas ellas parecían cómodas consigo mismas y ninguna se estaba metiendo mano para arreglar la ropa que llevaban puesta porque en si ya les quedaba perfecta. Incluso Zakuro y Lettuce a sus 19 años ya eran mujeres totalmente creciditas y aún así parecía que no había pasado ni un día desde que dejaron el uniforme.

\- No es justo – dije, a nadie en particular - ¿Por qué solo mi traje se quedo en la talla para niños? Ni que yo no hubiera pasado por la pubertad…

\- Gatita, créeme que no hay duda que ya cruzaste la pubertad.

_Esa voz…_, logré pensar en shock por una milésima de segundo antes de que todas reaccionáramos y nos diéramos vuelta hacia la línea de arboles a nuestra espalda. Inmediatamente me sentí un poco extraña, como si estuviera mareada, pero no tenía sentido porque podía sentir mi cuerpo reverberando de energía. Era extraño reconocerlo, pero allí, flotando más arriba que nosotras como si fuera un ser superior estaba Kish, flanqueado por Taruto y Pai.

Vagamente fui consciente de que Taruto media varios centímetros más que antes, y que Pai estaba tan grande que podría haber sido el padre de los otros dos, pero más que nada me fijé en el alienígena que por un año había sido mi acosador.

_Kish, _mi mente evocó su nombre y de alguna forma se hizo más real frente a mí, más tangible, pero ahora estaba diferente a como yo lo recordaba.

Quizás mi mente de niña lo había visto en su momento como grande y poderoso, pero ahora teniéndolo frente a mí tres años desde que lo había conocido por primera vez, me di cuenta que estaba mucho mas crecido que antes. Nada de brazos flacos como palitos o camisetas sobre el ombligo que le quedaban demasiado sueltas. Ese niño había pasado a ser un hombre.

Frente a mí se exhibía un cuerpo fuerte y el de un propio guerrero, todo músculos prominentes, aunque sin exagerar ya que su cuerpo seguía siendo delgado y delineado. Llevaba puesta una ropa similar a la que utilizaba en su momento, pero ahora la camiseta no le quedaba holgada, sino que le abrazaba los músculos a la perfección. Y el pelo verde que me había parecido tan extraño en su momento, ahora lo llevaba más largo y en una sola coleta sobre la nuca.

Pero por mas cambios que tuviera, esos ojos amarillos sobre su rostro pálido eran los mismos de siempre: intensos, sobrecargantes y con un deje de peligro que me había dejado temblando de miedo muchas veces. Esos ojos que incontables veces me habían dicho: "te amo" por un lado y "voy a asesinarte" por el otro, a veces en la misma frase.

_Podría reconocer esos ojos en cualquier parte, _pensé sin dudar. Los había visto demasiadas veces en mis pesadillas.

Vi su mirada recorrer mi cuerpo de abajo a arriba, de una forma en que no lo había hecho cuando éramos niños. Lo hizo de forma lenta y obvia como si quisiera que yo me diera cuenta, y apenas llegó a mis ojos yo me tiré para atrás roja como un tomate. Él sonrió ligeramente y me guiñó un ojo. Yo aparté la vista de inmediato, clavándome las uñas en las palmas.

_Estupida, _me recriminé por mi reacción, _yo sé que estoy medio desnuda pero ni que fuera la primer persona que me mira así. _

De repente, Zakuro se adelantó sutilmente para quedar frente a mí y taparme de la vista de los alienígenas. Su gesto era claro: hora de recomponerse. Yo respiré hondo y me concentré en la escena frente a mí.

\- Vaya, tanto tiempo – dijo Zakuro deslizando su pelo largo tras su hombro y me di cuenta que fue a propósito porque tal gesto era hipnótico para quien la mirara - ¿A que debemos la visita?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es que no podemos visitarlas? Pensé que nos habíamos hecho amigos en nuestra partida – contestó Taruto sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el aire.

Mint se adelantó unos pasos y dijo en voz alta y clara:

\- Bueno discúlpennos si sentimos que no podemos confiar en ustedes después de la cantidad de veces que intentaron matarnos y destruir la Tierra.

Taruto rió en voz alta y me di cuenta que no solo Kish había cambiado enormemente en este tiempo, al pequeño alienígena le había cambiado la voz. Debía de estar mas o menos en los 14 años, como Pudding, apenas un adolescente que le estaba empezando a cambiar el cuerpo y aún le quedaba mucho por crecer. Inadvertidamente mis pensamientos fueron hacia Kish y al hecho de que no era un hombre adulto, pero definitivamente no era un niño tampoco. Un segundo después alejé esos pensamientos como moscas.

\- Venimos para advertirles – habló entonces Pai – si no tienen cuidado, esta vez no saldrán triunfadoras.

Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, me puse en posición de ataque, plenamente consciente de que mis amigas estaban adoptando posiciones similares a mi alrededor. No teníamos buenos recuerdos de los alienígenas y que vinieran de repente de vuelta a la Tierra a hablarnos de advertencias no nos daba mucha confianza.

Despacio y tratando de no llamar la atención, fui sacando mi campana de corazón de entre los pliegues de mi traje. Kish vio el movimiento y sin previo aviso, un segundo después lo tuve justo frente a mí, su rostro imperturbable y peligroso a no más de unos centímetros del mío. Su mano me agarraba firmemente de la muñeca, impidiendo que me moviera. Yo me congelé en mi sitio, sorprendida de que se hubiera movido tan rápido.

\- Cuidado, gatita, no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte – susurró sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

_Soberbio, _lo insulté en mi mente, y llevé mi pierna hacia atrás, tomando impulso para pegarle una patada que lo mandaría volar de vuelta a su planeta. Pero él solo sonrió y se movió fuera de mi camino sin que siquiera llegara a rozarle.

\- No sé quien se creen que son, pero no pueden venir a nuestro territorio a amenazarnos – les informé y de inmediato saqué la campana - ¡Váyanse ahora mismo si no quieren ser humillados de nuevo!

Los ojos de Taruto se agrandaron en su cara todavía pequeña y movió las manos frenéticamente en el aire.

\- No lo entienden – dijo él – no estamos intentando amenazarles, esto es simplemente una advertencia.

Y como si las palabras tuvieran efecto o simplemente la coincidencia fue perfecta, de repente una serie de figuras negras salieron volando desde detrás de los alienígenas… directo hacia nosotras.

\- A la mierda su advertencia – mascullé por lo bajo antes de rodar por el suelo para que una de las figuras no me alcanzara - ¡Mew al ataque!

Todas comenzamos a correr en direcciones diferentes, intentando evitar la rapidez de aquellas figuras que nos atacaban sin aparente razón. Yo me acerqué corriendo a Kish y de un salto conseguí estar a la altura deseada para pegarle aquella patada que le debía. Pero de nuevo él volvió a esquivarme, esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Estás demente o qué? – me preguntó, alejándose un par de metros de mi alcance – No soy yo el blanco.

\- A mi me parece que lo eres – le respondí, saltando sobre una rama para tomar impulso.

Él esquivó cada uno de mis ataques, alejándose cada vez más del claro y adentrándose más profundo en el bosque. Yo lo seguí, porque en mi mente me estaba poniendo cada vez más furiosa: por su presencia en mi hogar, por interrumpir mi cita, por intentar matarme, y mucho mas. Realmente no tenía sentido, que hubiera desaparecido dos años prometiendo no volver, permitiéndome ser una adolescente normal y una chica feliz con su novio, para volver de la nada con amenazas.

_¿Es que no puede dejarme en paz? ¿Qué quiere lograr? _

\- Esas cosas no son nuestras…

\- ¿Y que son entonces? – le interrumpí, logrando asestar un arañazo en su brazo antes de que se alejara - ¿uno de tus experimentos chimera fallidos? ¿Los soltaste aquí para conseguir qué exactamente?

Dios, estaba enojada, mucho más de lo que había pensado. Él era y siempre había sido la fuente de mis problemas, y si acabar con él significaba deshacerme de esas figuras extrañas, lo haría. Se merecía todos mis golpes y mucho más.

Él pareció sorprendido durante unos instantes y yo me preparé para atacar, cuando de repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos y él mismo se acercó a mí, estirando las manos para alcanzarme.

_Así es, _canturreé en mi mente, _más cerca, déjame que te demuestre lo que voy a hacerte cuando te alcance. _

Sus manos atraparon mis brazos y dio vuelta mi cuerpo, mientras yo le arañaba todo centímetro posible de piel que mis garras pudieran encontrar. Creí sentirme satisfecha, hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse frente al mío y sus ojos se cerraron en una expresión de dolor insoportable.

_¿Qué demonios…?, _me pregunté.

Vi una luz blanca resplandecer sobre su hombro, y al doblar la cabeza vi una de aquellas figuras negras sin rostro, blandiendo lo que parecía un látigo de electricidad que le estaba dando de lleno en la espalda a Kish, lugar donde había estado mi espalda hacía solo un segundo.

Intenté moverme para hacer algo, escapar, ayudar, pero repentinamente me sentí mareada y noté como mi campo de visión se limitaba, desapareciendo y reapareciendo como por arte de magia. Mi aliento se me escapó en un suspiro agotado antes de que el mundo se volviera completamente negro y perdiera el conocimiento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: **

_Ichigo… _una voz pronunciaba mi nombre con una desesperación tan palpable que casi podía sentirla como cuchillos en la piel. Una y otra vez me llamó, pero yo estaba demasiado desorientada para recordar cómo responder. A mi alrededor todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, sin embargo repentinos flashes de color y sonidos extraños me embargaban y la sobrecarga sensorial me dejó sin aliento.

_Ichigo…_ Intenté moverme hacia la voz ya que era la única cosa constante para mantenerme a flote, pero por más que buscara no podía encontrarla. No parecía estar ahí conmigo, sino que la sentía distante, casi como un recuerdo mas que como una realidad. Estaba perdida en un mundo extraño de pesadillas cambiantes, nunca permaneciendo demasiado tiempo en un solo sitio, poco a poco perdiéndome a mi misma. Pero lo peor es que estaba sola, y eso era lo que más miedo me daba, sola y confundida, sin saber cómo había terminado allí…donde sea que fuera, y ni idea de cómo salir. El miedo me embargó y quise gritar, pero había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

De repente sentí impactarme fuertemente contra algo, y me hundí de nuevo en las tinieblas, solo que esta vez no podía hacer entrar aire a mis pulmones. La desorientación aumentó hasta el punto en que ya no tenía idea donde era arriba o abajo, y mi cuerpo quemó con la necesidad de aire.

_Agua, _me dije a mi misma intentando aclarar la neblina en mi cabeza, _me estoy ahogando. _Intenté moverme, escapar de aquella presión a mi alrededor, pero yo temblaba violentamente, y solo girar la cabeza constituía un esfuerzo enorme.

Sentí mi cuerpo moverse con una fuerza sobrehumana, pero por extraño que suene, esta no era la mía. Algo o alguien llevaba mi cuerpo fuera del agua, intentando de que mi cabeza permaneciera el suficiente tiempo en la superficie, pero yo estaba tan cansada y tan perdida que no me sentía con las fuerzas para ayudar. La tentación de perderme entre las olas era fuerte, como si el sueño me arrastrara después de un día cansador.

Quizás esto era solo un sueño, una forma de mi cuerpo por reclamar el descanso que me merecía. Sí, solo un sueño, un ratito de descanso y despertaría enseguida. Mi cuerpo se dejó caer, pesado como el plomo sobre el agua.

* * *

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, como si me estuvieran golpeando una y otra vez. Inconscientemente quise alejarme del dolor y volver a mi sueño porque aún estaba muy cansada, pero los golpes no me dejaban.

\- ¡Ichigo!

De nuevo aquella voz, pero esta vez era diferente, la notaba más cerca, como si estuviera ahí conmigo.

\- ¡Ichigo, vuelve aquí ahora mismo o te juro que iré hasta el mismo infierno a buscarte!

La voz estaba enojada pero triste a la vez, como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse. Traté de calmarla, pero mi mente estaba a la deriva y cada vez más lejos. Ya ni siquiera podía recordar la necesidad de responderle, como si a la larga no importara. Desistí, y el sueño volvió a agarrarme con sus garras, comenzando a reclamarme de nuevo.

_Tan cansada…_

De repente otro golpe sobre mi pecho hizo doblar mi cuerpo al medio, y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, sentí mi perspectiva del mundo girar. Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba escupiendo en lo que esperaba fuera el suelo.

\- Si, así es – volvió a decir la voz, esta vez con un deje de optimismo – déjalo salir.

Mi cuerpo se curvó aún mas sobre si mismo y escupí agua hasta que mis pulmones estuvieron libres y el aire entró en mi sistema de forma natural y automática, como un bebé recién nacido que aun no está en control de sus funciones corporales. Mi garganta y pecho dolían, pero estaba consciente de que era un dolor bueno, significaba que estaba viva.

Unas manos frías me tomaron del rostro y lo levantaron hacia arriba con suavidad. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con un par de iris amarillos tan cerca de mi cara que no fui capaz de distinguir nada más en mi línea de visión. Al ver esos ojos enseguida reconocí la voz que me había hablado antes.

\- ¿Estas bien? – me preguntó Kish, con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz – Estuviste bastante tiempo bajo el agua, pero creo que la sacaste toda de tu cuerpo, ¿te encuentras mejor?

Mientras él me hablaba, yo solo podía atinar a mirarle confundida.

_¿Kish?, _me pregunté en mi mente, sintiendo los últimos vestigios de la neblina aclararse. _¿Qué demonios hace él aquí? ¿Y porque estaba yo en el agua? _Miré a mi alrededor, pensando que quizás aclararía mis dudas si tenía alguna idea de donde estábamos, pero la verdad solo me dejó mas confundida.

_Mierda, _pensé, _esto no es Tokyo. _Por un lado veía un infinito mar azul (probablemente donde me había ahogado hacía no mucho rato) sobre una playa de arena dorada, y por el otro una extensa jungla con palmeras y montañas, y un extenso nivel de verde que lo cubría todo. No era un paisaje conocido para mí, y tampoco lo debía ser para nadie ya que parecía estar deshabitado. Pero, entonces, ¿Cómo había terminado yo allí? Un segundo después recordé algo importante.

La llamada de Masha, la pelea en el claro, las extrañas figuras negras… los recuerdos me golpearon en una torrente de información y lo comprendí todo: los alienígenas habían vuelto a la Tierra y esta vez con nuevas armas. Mis recuerdos vagos y fugaces terminaban en algún punto en el medio de mi pelea con Kish y volvían a comenzar en esa playa. No estaba segura de los eventos intermedios, pero dudaba que hubiera sido mi decisión largarme a la playa durante una pelea, y mucho menos con mi enemigo. Mirara por donde mirara solo quedaba la probabilidad de que Kish me hubiera dejado inconsciente y teletransportado él mismo sin mi consentimiento. Conociéndole, no me sorprendía para nada, pero eso no me dejaba menos enojada.

_Hijo de puta, _pensé furiosa y lo alejé de un empujón. Con piernas temblorosas me puse de pie.

\- Ichigo… espera…- dijo Kish parandose con dificultad y estirando su brazo hacia adelante, como si quisiera alcanzarme.

\- Ni te atrevas – le amenacé, golpeando su mano lejos de mí – que ni se te ocurra tocarme.

Él se quedó inmóvil en aquel momento, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, mirándome como si no comprendiera mi reacción. Yo le devolví la mirada con todo el odio que fui capaz de expresar, sintiéndome como la versión de mi misma de 14 años siendo atacada por Kish, y odiándome por ello.

_Esto no es nada diferente, ¿verdad?, _me dije a mi misma, _volvemos al punto exacto en que lo dejamos cuando éramos niños. _

Después de que él y sus amigos se hubieran largado a salvar a su planeta hacía dos años, por mucho tiempo me había sentido tensa y alerta, parte de mí esperando que él volviera a aparecer para reclamarme como había hecho incontables veces. Aquella parte de mí siempre había estado preparada para enfrentarlo por si alguna vez lo hacía, pero los meses pasaron y él no volvió, por lo que a la larga me relajé y me olvidé completamente de su presencia… hasta ahora.

\- No se que está cruzando por esa cabecita tuya – comenzó a decir Kish – pero solo déjame explicarte…

\- ¿Explicar qué? – le contradije - ¿esa insana obsesión que tienes por mí? ¿Piensas que te da el derecho de secuestrarme?

Dios, estaba furiosa. Tantas veces él me había amenazado con llevarme contra mi voluntad a un lugar desierto solo para nosotros dos, y de repente despierto un día 2 años después para encontrarme en exactamente la pesadilla que mas me temía. Sabía que él era capaz de hacerlo por su nivel de egoísmo y poco manejo de la ira, lo que más me sorprendía era como yo me había dejado hacerlo. Se supone que era una superheroina y que mi poder ya había probado ser superior al suyo, así que ¿Por qué demonios estaba en esa situación?

\- Te habías ido, Kish – le recordé de forma mordaz – te habías largado con una promesa de dejarme en paz, pero al parecer eres incapaz de cumplirla. ¿Darte el Mew Aqua y dejar que te fueras sin enfrentar las consecuencias por tus actos no te parece que me hace merecedora de un poco de paz?

Él empezó a negar con la cabeza, abriendo la boca para hablar pero yo seguí de largo.

\- No, tu no podías simplemente volver a tu planeta y quedarte allí, tú tenías la necesidad de volver a la Tierra y pudrirlo todo, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron planeando ese ataque? ¿Y diseñando esas armas nuevas? Mis felicitaciones al fabricante, parecen extremadamente mortales.

Kish volvió a negar con la cabeza y se tambaleó ligeramente, como si su propio cuerpo le pesara una barbaridad, pero se mantuvo con los pies en el suelo y me miró directamente a los ojos antes de decir:

\- Te estás equivocando respecto a todo. No lo entiendes…

Cerré mis manos en puños y apreté los dientes, sintiéndome tan fuera de mí que no estaba segura la forma que podría reaccionar si lo dejaba seguir hablando. Ne pensaba dejar que él se justificara, yo aún tenía mucho para decir.

\- ¡No! – le grité y me acerqué lo suficiente como para que pudiera ver toda la ira en mis ojos - no me interesa. Ya no puedo seguir jugando a este juego en el que tú vienes y intentas destruir a la raza humana y al mismo tiempo me declaras como parte de tu propiedad, y peleamos y tu te vas, pero nunca estas muy lejos porque todo vuelve a empezar en este…ciclo extraño que me metiste hace 3 años. Ya no puedo, es enfermizo, cansador y no nos lleva a nada porque hagas lo que hagas yo nunca voy a estar contigo. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Me das asco! Representas todo lo que me molesta de mi vida, y el único sentimiento fuerte y honesto que puedo decir tuve sobre ti es odio. Todas esas veces que creías que me estabas conquistando o que podrías alejarme de Masaya, y yo solo pensaba en cuanto me gustaría mandarte a volar de una patada en el culo directo a tu planeta. Eres soberbio, abusivo, y te odio, Kish, de verdad te odio.

Me callé para respirar grandes bocanadas de aire, y solo entonces me di cuenta del silencio de su parte. El antiguo Kish probablemente se me habría reído descaradamente en la cara y me habría encajado un beso, o quizás me habría gritado y luchado contigo, con él nunca sabía. Pero este no era el caso ni por asomo, apenas pude reconocer al alienígena frente a mí.

Por extraño que suene, él parecía desolado, como si le hubiera golpeado repetidas veces y ahora no fuera capaz de levantarse. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos con una mezcla de infinito dolor y sorpresa, como si nunca hubiera esperado mis palabras.

_Yo tampoco las esperaba, _pensé, recriminándome a mi misma por sentirme culpable. Sabía que él se merecía cada una de ellas, pero no quitaba que había sido hiriente y por lo general yo no actuaba de esa manera. Sin embargo mi orgullo no me dejaría echarme para atrás.

\- Anda, justifícate – le dije, cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho - ¿Qué tienes para decir?

Pero él no contestó, bajó la mirada al suelo, y a pesar de que era más alto que yo por varios centímetros, su actitud derrotada lo hizo parecer más pequeño. Comencé a sonreír, contenta por haberlo dejado callado, cuando de repente su cuerpo cayó violentamente hacia adelante y prácticamente encima de mí. Alcé los brazos y detuve su caída.

\- Ey, ¿Qué haces? Levántate.

Pero el cuerpo sobre mí no se movía, ni siquiera estaba segura de que respirara. Repentinamente nerviosa le giré la cabeza y apoyé mis dedos en su cuello, intentando buscar su pulso, no muy segura de que los alienígenas tuvieran uno. De repente sentí unas pulsaciones contra mis dedos, y me permití a mi misma respirar del alivio.

_Bueno…¿y ahora que? _

Mirara por donde mirara, la situación no era nada buena: estaba en el medio de una isla desierta con un alienígena inconsciente y sin forma posible de volver a casa. Suponía que mi pendiente tenía alguna especie de GPS incrustado o alguna magia extraña por el estilo, pero nunca me había alejado tanto del grupo, así que no podía estar segura. Ademas, no tenía idea de donde me encontraba, pero no parecía muy cerca de mi ciudad, por lo que el rescate podía llegar a tardar unos días…si es que venía alguien en absoluto.

Miré al horizonte y me di cuenta de que el sol estaba empezando a ocultarse, y dentro de muy poco solo tendría la luz de las estrellas para guiarme. Si es que había algún asomo de civilización en aquella jungla pensaba encontrarlo cuando aún podía ver. Ademas, prefería no permanecer mucho tiempo en la playa. En mi modo humano ya me estaba empezando a dar frío, y de todos modos el area era muy abierta y desprotegida como para ponerme a descansar. Comencé a ponerme de pie, cuando me di cuenta de que aún tenía a Kish encima, y no parecía que fuera a recobrar el conocimiento de un momento a otro.

_¿Debería dejarlo aquí?, _pensé, pero enseguida que aquel pensamiento se me pasó por la cabeza me sentí extremadamente culpable. Dejarlo significaba abandonarlo a su suerte, y más allá de que él se lo merecía por todas las cosas que me había hecho desde que lo conocía, no estaba segura de poder vivir conmigo misma si al menos no lo llevaba a un lugar mas seguro. Podía creerme todo lo que quisiera pero yo no dejaba nadie atras, incluso si esa persona me había hecho daño.

Me recriminé a mi misma por ser tan blanda, y acto seguido intenté poner a Kish de pie, pero su peso sucumbía completamente sobre mí y me resultaba demasiado pesado. Lo intenté varias veces de muchas maneras posibles, pero sin éxito. Kish había crecido y aumentado su masa muscular en los ultimos años, pero yo por otro lado, no había entrenado en dos años, tenía suerte si podía tocarme las puntas de los pies con mis manos. Lo recosté en el suelo y me puse de pie, decidiendo que lo llevaría de otra manera menos cómoda.

Lo tomé de las manos y lo arrastré en empujes enérgicos hasta la jungla y me adentré en ella. Probablemente Kish tendría heridas de raspones a consecuencia de esto, pero era lo mejor que se me había ocurrido y él tendría que soportarlo. Fui empujando hacia atrás, llevando su cuerpo inconsciente sobre el suelo hasta que el sol bajó y por fin se hizo de noche. Por suerte mi visión de gato era muy superior a la media humana, por lo que ver en la oscuridad no era un problema, pero no quitaba que prefería no permanecer mucho tiempo allí afuera.

_Diablos, como pesa, _me dije a mi misma mientras hacía una pausa para respirar y estirar los músculos de mi espalda. Apenas solté los brazos de Kish estos cayeron sobre su cara, y me sorprendí que después de todo ese camino no se hubiera despertado ni una vez. De repente se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que estuviera herido, y quizás por eso no lograba despertar. Enseguida esa sensación de nervios y culpabilidad aumentó y me vi a mi misma tomando de vuelta sus brazos para arrastrarlo con mas ánimo que antes.

Estaba comenzando a pensar que quizás esa jungla no era mas que eso, un gran espacio de naturaleza en el que no vivía ni pasaba nadie nunca, cuando súbitamente choqué de espaldas contra una superficie dura. Me di la vuelta pensando que era un árbol y solo tenía que rodearlo, pero a mi espalda había una choza. Era sencilla y pequeña, hecha de madera y hojas, pero servía a mi propósito, y más importante me daba la esperanza de que hubiera seres humanos cerca.

_Disculpas por la intrusión, _pensé mientras entraba, pero para mi sorpresa no había nadie dentro. Decidí de que estaba en una situación bastante desesperada y eso me permitía el allanamiento a la morada (si es que existía eso en una choza sin puerta). Con cuidado apoyé a Kish sobre un montón de hojas que asemejaban una cama y respiré hondo aliviada de no tener que hacer fuerza. Mi mano se apoyó en su espalda para ayudarlo a recostarse, y entonces noté algo pegajoso en mis dedos. Al llevarlos a mi cara noté que olí la sangre y sentí mi cabeza ponerse ligera.

Rápidamente lo di vuelta y levanté su camisa, pensando que quizás me había pasado de estúpida al arrastrarlo de aquella forma. Pero sus heridas no tenías nada que ver con raspones o pequeños cortes, esto era otra cosa.

Mi respiración se detuvo en mis pulmones y no pude evitar sentirme mareada. Kish tenía una gran herida abierta que iba a lo largo de toda su espalda y pintaba buena parte de la superficie de rojo. Era claramente reciente, y parecía extremadamente dolorosa.

Recordé su actitud extraña en la playa, la forma en que se paraba como si se fuera a caer, el hecho de que dejara hablarme todo el tiempo a mí... y me di cuenta de que eran claros signos de que no se encontraba bien. Yo había estado tan ocupada gritandole todas las cosas que siempre quise decirle, y seguramente él en el medio había estado perdiendo mucha sangre y en consecuencia se había desmayado.

_Y yo de idiota lo arrastré por el suelo. _

Mierda, ahora me sentía culpable.

Había pensado en dejarlo en un lugar relativamente seguro y largarme enseguida, pero ahora viéndolo en ese estado no sabía que hacer, porque él bien podía morir mientras yo estaba afuera pidiendo ayuda. Quedarme con él no significaba que le fuera a salvar la vida tampoco, pero entonces, ¿cual opción me quedaba?

_Será mejor que busque algo con que limpiar su herida, _pensé, decidiendo por una tarea que me haría sentir util y que no lo estaría abandonado a él a su suerte. Aunque fuera un psicópata alienígena, no me quedaba duda de que él nunca me dejaría a morir, me había demostrado demasiadas veces que significaba lo suficiente para él como para salvarme la vida, y yo no podía rebajarme a menos que su nivel. Su muerte no estaría en mi conciencia.

Decidida me puse de pie, salí de la choza y me dirigí de vuelta a la playa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Me moví por la espesa vegetación, guiada mas que nada por el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla, y me alegré de que el camino de vuelta a la zona de la playa fuera más rápido ahora que no tenía que cargar a un alienígena inconsciente. Probablemente habría llegado incluso mas deprisa si me transformaba en Mew, pero no quería desperdiciar energía cuando claramente iba a necesitarla, al menos por ese día.

Me abrí paso por la espesura hasta que sin previo aviso la jungla terminó abruptamente y frente a mí se abrió el océano, que ondeaba suavemente sobre la arena. Caminé hasta la orilla, esperando encontrar algo que me permitiera transportar agua de vuelta a Kish para limpiarle la herida, pero no había nada a la vista. Me di unas cuantas vueltas, adentrándome de a ratos de vuelta a la jungla, pero no encontraba algo que me pareciera útil.

_Soy una estúpida_, me recriminé, _¿Qué esperaba encontrar, de todos modos?_

De repente el cansancio de un día bastante agitado me pasó factura y sin pensarlo demasiado me recosté sobre la arena, prometiéndome cerrar los ojos por solo unos instantes. Pero ni yo misma me lo creía, todo lo que quería era tirarme a dormir y no volver a despertar hasta que estuviera sana y salva en mi cama, hasta que Masaya estuviera allí conmigo y no un alienígena en quien no podía confiar.

Toda esta pesadilla que involucraba enemigos volviendo con amenazas y secuestros era demasiado para mi rutinaria vida de adolescente común y corriente, y necesitaba que desapareciera de mi mente de una vez por todas. Necesitaba volver a mi vida en que mi problema mas grande era poner a Mint a trabajar, o terminar a tiempo los deberes de matemática. Necesitaba problemas comunes con soluciones estúpidas que a cualquier adolescente le parecen graves pero en realidad no lo son. Quería esa banalidad que todas mis amigas en la escuela disfrutaban, pero a mi por alguna razón se me escapaban.

_¿Es que no tengo ese derecho?, _pensé enojada,_ ¿Por qué yo tengo el deber de arriesgar mi vida todos los días por salvar al mundo? ¿Por qué tiene que parecerme noble o justo cuando yo nunca lo elegí? ¿Y que si mi ADN concuerda con el de un gato en peligro de extinción? _Se suponía que había cumplido mi parte hacía ya 3 años, me habían prometido paz y con eso una cierta normalidad, así que no era justo que mi vida tuviera que enloquecer una vez. Simplemente no lo era.

Me quedé muy quieta, escuchando el sonido de las olas y sintiendo un viento suave sobre mi piel. Pero por mas relajante que fuera la ambientación, no podía quitarme el mal humor de encima. ¿Qué le diría a mis padres cuando volviera a casa? ¿Y a Masaya?

Mentirle a mi familia sobre mis actividades clandestinas sabía que iba a ser bastante malo de por sí, pero el castigo dentro de todo no sería tan grave, ya que estaba lo bastante mayor para que me dejaran un poco mas de libertad de todos modos. Masaya, por el otro lado, era otra cuestión totalmente diferente.

Pensar en mi magníficamente dulce y comprensivo novio me hacía querer tirarme de nuevo al agua y permanecer en las profundidades. Siendo tan bueno y dulce, sabía que nunca me gritaría o pelearía por el hecho de tener que cancelar nuestras salidas, solo me sonreiría y me diría que nos veríamos otro día. Tendría que parecerme un alivio que Masaya fuera capaz de comprender mi situación y apoyarme en lo que necesitara, pero la verdad es que solo me hacía sentir mas culpable. Él no se merecía volver a la época en la que teníamos que posponer citas que nunca llegaban, ya habíamos pasado por eso cuando teníamos 14 años y no estábamos mentalizados para hacerlo de nuevo. Ambos recordábamos ese año en que aún nos estábamos conociendo como agridulce, una mezcla de felicidad por habernos encontrado y cierta tristeza por todas las mentiras que se habían cruzado entre nosotros, tanto yo como Mew, como él siendo el misterioso Blue Knight. Los dos habíamos dicho incontables excusas inciertas con tal de mantener al otro fuera de peligro, y por poco termina con nuestra relación.

_Pero no pasó, _me recordé, y sonreí para mi misma sabiendo que nuestro noviazgo solo se había fortalecido en todos esos meses tan confusos. Habíamos aprendido a utilizar nuestras habilidades sobrenaturales a nuestro favor y para la protección de la Tierra, y juntos habíamos logrado aceptar esa parte de nosotros mismos que no podíamos mostrarle a nadie mas. Y luego, cuando el peligro había pasado por completo y ya no tuvimos que usar nuestros poderes, directamente dejó de importar.

Recuerdo los días posteriores a la victoria contra Deep Blue, cuando los alienígenas por fin se fueron de nuestro planeta y Masaya volvió a la forma humana de la que me había enamorado. Como yo no tenía ninguna responsabilidad de Mew dejé de usar el pendiente, y poco a poco nos fuimos convirtiendo en una pareja tan normal como cualquier otra. Nuestra primer cita oficial que no fue interrumpida por una amenaza apocalíptica…puede sonar un poco clique pero para mí fue todo lo que siempre había deseado.

_Me moví entre la multitud, yendo contra la corriente y mirando el reloj de mi muñeca cada pocos minutos. Uno cree que cuando deja de tener la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo y consigue mas tiempo libre, va a ser capaz de llegar a tiempo a los lugares…pero no. Resulta que quería verme bonita, y nada de lo que tenía en mi armario de repente me parecía lo suficientemente bueno. Seguramente me había probado todo el ropero antes de darme cuenta lo tarde que era y salir corriendo por la puerta con unos jeans y una camiseta. Nada especial, pero no quería hacer esperar a Masaya. _

_De repente me caí hacia adelante y por poco me choco contra la acera cuando un brazo me sostuvo de la cintura y evitó mi caída. Me enderecé para agradecer a aquella persona y salir corriendo a nuestro punto de encuentro, cuando al ver su cara me di cuenta que era la misma persona que había estado esperando ver todo el día. _

_\- Masaya – le dije y sentí una sonrisa aflorar en mi rostro sin evitarlo. _

_Me sonrió de vuelta y me tomó de la mano, alejándome de la calle. Intenté arreglarme el pelo, los botones de la camisa y hacer entrar aire a mis pulmones al mismo tiempo, pero estaba imposible. Debía verme como un desastre andante, y me recriminé a mi misma por no haberme esforzado solo un poco mas._

_\- Te ves muy linda – me dijo, y yo enrojecí. Aunque sabía que no era cierto, que mi pelo estaba despeinado y mis mejillas rojas por correr, se lo agradecí, porque me hizo sentir bonita. A su lado siempre era capaz de sentirme así. _

_La noche transcurrió como lo deben transcurrir las citas, sin apuros, ni llamadas de emergencia o uno de los dos teniendo que salir corriendo con una excusa estúpida. Simplemente dos adolescentes conociéndose y disfrutando un buen rato. _

_Moví mi pendiente entre los dedos, nerviosa de que fuera a sonar en cualquier instante, pero las horas pasaron y como no lo hizo, me relajé. Rato después, Masaya me trajo de vuelta a casa, y aunque podía ver a mi madre espiándonos por la ventana de la cocina, dejé que él me besara, e inmediatamente sentí esa familiar sensación del corazón a punto de salirme del pecho. _

Abrí los ojos e inmediatamente me enfoqué en las estrellas, deleitándome en su luz. Podía recordar esa noche de forma muy nítida, en especial el beso en la puerta. Había creído que el estomago se me iba a dar vuelta y que sería incapaz de hacer entrar aire a mis pulmones, pero no me había importado en lo más mínimo, era la clase de buenas sensaciones que te dejan sin respiración. Yo solo había querido que ese beso continuara hasta perderme completamente en el, hasta no ser capaz de pensar en nada mas. Incluso ahora, todo lo que quería era hundirme y que Masaya me sostuviera entre sus brazos, porque allí todo siempre parecía estar bien.

_Pero él no esta aquí, _me dije, y me dio mucha pena la imagen mental que tenía de Masaya esperándome a que volviera de una misión y sin poder contactarse conmigo. Debía estar preocupado, pero como ya no tenía poderes no había demasiado que él pudiera hacer, y eso debía ser peor.

De repente el ruido de unos pasos me alertó y me puse de pie rápidamente. Miré a mi alrededor y el hecho de que no estaba sola me cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza. Allí, frente a mí había un hombre, alto y fuerte, mucho mas grande que yo y con una mirada decidida. Al principio tuve el repentino pensamiento de que al fin había encontrado otro ser humano, y con él seguramente civilización, pero cuanto mas lo miraba, mas me convencía que él no estaba particularmente inclinado a ayudarme. Una alerta me sonó en la cabeza y me tensé de forma visible.

Generalmente era capaz de tomar cierto orgullo por mi forma de enfrentarme a los alienígenas y a sus experimentos extraños, porque eran tan descabellados que hasta daban un poco de risa, además de que tenía armas especiales para hacerlo. Pero este caso era diferente, yo podía ser una superheroina pero no quitaba que estaba sola en el medio de un terreno desierto con un hombre extraño, y nadie para ayudarme si la situación escalaba a peores. Este hombre me daba miedo, me miraba de una forma en la que ni siquiera Kish lo había hecho nunca, como si quisiera hacerme pedazos. Aparte, era un humano, ¿quién sabía si mi pequeña campanita tendría algún efecto sobre él?

Sentí la rodilla temblarme ligeramente y temí que sucumbiría en mi propio peso si no salía de allí en ese instante. Sin darme vuelta comencé a caminar hacia atrás, lista para correr apenas ganara distancia.

Pero él tenía sus propias ideas. Se acercó a paso rápido a mí y antes de que pudiera siquiera considerar gritar ya me había tapado la boca con la mano. En aquel gesto noté toda su fuerza y me congelé en pánico, teniendo el repentino pensamiento de que estaba en desventaja.

Intenté detenerlo, golpearle, arañarle aunque sea, pero simplemente me tiró al suelo como si yo no fuera mas que un trapo y se me tiró encima. Mi cerebro para aquel entonces gritaba frases incoherentes y me mostraba todos los posibles escenarios horribles que podrían suceder. No quería saber de primera mano lo que llegaría a pasar si dejaba de pelear, así que no lo hice.

Intentó quitarme la camiseta, y en desesperación le di un codazo en la cara y cuando se cubrió la nariz de la que empezaba a manar sangre, yo me levanté corriendo hacia el interior de la jungla. Tambaleé entre ramas caídas y espesos arbustos, chocándome contra todo en mi intento por alejarme lo más posible. Estaba desorientada y ni siquiera sabía para adonde iba, pero con todo y eso no dejé de correr. Sin embargo, no llegué muy lejos. Un tirón de mi camiseta me hizo caer hacia atrás y esta vez grité tan fuerte que me dolió la garganta. El hombre intentaba volverme a tirar al suelo, pero yo sabía que si lo hacía probablemente no pudiera levantarme otra vez, así que esa opción estaba fuera de discusión.

Forcejeamos y corrimos, yo siempre un paso adelante pero no lo bastante lejos. Hasta que en un momento, al parecer harto del juego del gato y el ratón, me tiró de la muñeca y me dio una bofetada tan fuerte que vi de nuevo las estrellas.

De tanto tiempo en batalla sabía como recibir un golpe, pero estaba fuera de practica y el shock me dejó fuera de combate y de nuevo en el suelo boca arriba. Antes de que me diera cuenta lo tenía encima de nuevo y me bajaba la falda por las piernas, tocando mi piel de manera tan horrible que el estomago me dio un vuelto y quise vomitar. Intenté gritar, a pesar de que no había nadie para escucharme, pero él me tapaba la boca con una mano, mientras con la otra exploraba mi piel. No importaba cuanto yo le golpeara, no parecía hacerle verdadero daño.

Las lagrimas saltaron a mis ojos, y tuve el repentino pensamiento de que era mas débil de lo que había pensado y que no sería una pelea justa contra él, pero con todo y eso no dejé de luchar porque solo el hecho de que me tocara un pelo ya me parecía repugnante y no quería ni pensar cuanto mas horrible podía llegar a sentirme.

Le asesté un buen rasguño en la mejilla, sacándole sangre en el proceso. Creía que al menos eso lo desconcertaría un poco pero solo pareció hacerlo enojar. Se movió para quitarme el sujetador y mi mente gritó en chillidos dolorosos dentro de mi cabeza.

Súbitamente, su peso desapareció de encima de mí y yo me senté cubriéndome como pude con la poca ropa que tenía puesta. Al levantar la mirada vi al hombre siendo sostenido por el cuello por Kish, quien lo levantaba varios centímetros en el aire. Vagamente me pregunté como era posible que Kish estuviera allí cuando lo había dejado aparentemente inconsciente en la jungla, pero ahí estaba con apariencia de haberse recuperado, aunque fuera solo un poco. Podía ver su espalda aún cubierta de sangre, pero el agarre firme de su mano me dejaba saber que ya no se sentía tan debilitado.

El desconocido tenía la cara roja, como si no pudiera respirar e intentaba apartar las manos de su cuello, pero Kish era mas fuerte, y no lo soltaba.

\- Largate – le dijo de forma pausada y amenazante, y aunque estuve segura de que el desconocido no podía entender las palabras, si que comprendió el mensaje, porque apenas Kish lo soltó, este salió corriendo y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Yo lo observé irse, temiendo demasiado que volviera a terminar lo que había empezado, pero con Kish allí probablemente no lo haría, y dejé que mi lado racional lo repitiera hasta el cansancio. Subí la mirada y abrí la boca para agradecer a Kish, pero me quedé callada. Él se había dado vuelta hacia mí, y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, llenando de rabioso amarillo mi visión. Acercó su mano a mí de forma brusca, y de la misma manera se echó hacia atrás, y solo entonces me di cuenta de que temblaba.

\- ¿Realmente te aborrece tanto estar conmigo en el mismo sitio como para ponerte a ti misma en esta…situación? – me preguntó, y su tono destilaba tanta mordacidad que no me vi capaz de contestar.

Estaba furioso, ahora podía verlo. Su cuerpo temblaba y se pasaba la mano por el pelo, como si el propio tacto le molestara. Comenzó a pasear en círculos, como un animal encerrado al que lo han privado por mucho tiempo de su libertad y no sabe cómo comportarse si no es en cautiverio.

\- ¿Tienes aunque sea alguna idea de que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado? ¿Si por alguna razón no me hubiera levantado y te hubiera oído gritar? Te habría matado, Ichigo, después de usarte a su gusto, por supuesto.

Intenté pedirle que se callara, que no dijera esas cosas, porque yo las sabía perfectamente, y aun estaba asustada. Pero él no me lo permitió.

\- ¡Callate! – me gritó, y yo me encogí sin poder evitarlo – Ya dijiste suficiente hoy, Ichigo. Te crees que lo sabes todo, que tienes todas las respuestas y que eres invencible, ¿no es cierto? Pues no es así, Ichigo…solo cállate.

_No me creo invencible, _me dije, pero no me habría atrevido a decirlo en voz alta. Kish me había salvado, pero estaba claramente enojado y no quería saber nada de mí, lo ultimo que quería era cabrearlo lo suficiente como para que se arrepintiera de haberme ayudado. Así que no dije nada.

\- Para ti siempre fui el alienígena malvado, ¿no? – me dijo, y cerró los puños al hablar - el que te secuestra, te hace daño y te persigue para hacer tu vida imposible. Siempre fui de esa manera en tu mente, un niño estúpido que no era lo bastante bueno para ti, ¿no? Bueno… claramente soy un estúpido si me salgo del papel que me pusiste, porque el malo no salva a la chica en peligro, ni la protege. No, yo tendría que haber sido indiferente y dejarte allí tirada para que hicieran lo que sea contigo, ¿no es así, Ichigo?

Me observó con intensidad, y yo le devolví la mirada porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Mi mente estaba en una nube de confusión y no podía analizar exactamente todo lo que me había dicho, pero sabía que eran palabras en venganza por todas las maldades que le había dicho hacía no mucho rato. Y me las merecía, ¿verdad?

De repente Kish se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar antes de decir en un tono frío:

\- Vamos, no te quedes atrás.

Yo me puse de pie rápidamente y lo seguí de vuelta a la choza. Francamente ahora que sabía que no estábamos solos en aquella isla me daba miedo estar ahí, pero antes que estar sola prefería estar donde estuviera él.

Kish se tiró boca abajo sobre el montón de hojas y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a ignorarme. Yo permanecí de pie, no muy segura de lo que tendría que hacer a continuación. Probablemente lo mas inteligente era montar guardia y despertarlo mas tarde para poder descansar yo misma, por lo que me senté en una esquina de la choza y observé la puerta.

En el silencio y la oscuridad, noté que un temblor comenzaba en mi pierna derecha y lo ignoré, pero poco a poco se fue extendiendo por mi cuerpo, pasando por mi estomago y brazos hasta que ya no pude aguantarlo más y sin previo aviso me largué a llorar. No eran un par de lagrimas resbalando por mis mejillas, sino un océano que me arrastraba y me cortaba la respiración. Intenté hacerlo en silencio, escondiendo la cara entre las manos, pero mis sollozos eran tan fuertes que dudaba que él no los estuviera escuchando y deseando que me callara.

De repente un toque en mi hombro me hizo saltar e intenté alejarme instintivamente, pero unos brazos me rodearon sin que yo los pidiera y me vi recostada contra el pecho de Kish. Lo sentí bien contra mí, cálido y protector, pero lo último que quería era que alguien que estuviera enojado conmigo me reconfortara por culpabilidad, asi que intenté apartarlo. En respuesta sus brazos solo me sostuvieron con mas fuerza y su cabeza de apoyó en mi hombro.

\- Tranquila – me susurró, y la voz que tan furiosa había oído antes, ahora tenía una cadencia mucho mas dulce, consoladora. Sus dedos masajearon ligeramente la parte de atrás de mi cuello y aflojaron músculos que yo no sabía que estaban en tensión.

No quería hacerlo, pero estaba tan cansada y me había llevado un susto tan grande, que mi cuerpo tomo las riendas por mi y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba sosteniéndolo de la camisa, clavando mis uñas de una manera casi desesperada. Él me acercó todo lo que nuestros cuerpos nos permitieron y yo acepté la cercanía, sabiendo que la necesitaba o me derrumbaría en mil pedazos.

Lloré en su hombro por un buen rato, mientras él me susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, y yo ignoraba por completo lo bizarro de la situación. Unas horas después, cuando saliera el sol, seguramente negaría todo lo que estaba pasando, pero ahora solo podía concentrarme en respirar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Desperté sin tener la sensación de haberme quedado dormida. No recordaba haber cerrado los ojos, o recostado en el suelo, ni siquiera sabía cual pensamiento se me había pasado por la cabeza antes de dormirme. Solo sabía que había soñado con un laberinto del cual por mas que corriera no conseguía salir y una sombra oscura que se abalanzaba sobre mí para devorarme.

Intenté no pensar en ello, de verdad lo hice, pero no había forma de que los eventos de la noche anterior no se me abalanzaran como mosquitos molestos por la cabeza. Recordar esas manos ásperas y violentas sobre mi piel me provocaba escalofríos, y sin darme cuenta me encontré a mi misma arañándome los brazos, intentando quitarme de encima la sensación de que tenía una capa de suciedad sobre mí. Sabía que no era cierto, pero era difícil discutir con mi cerebro.

La verdad es que no estaba acostumbrada a la debilidad, ya que el ADN dentro de mi sistema era especial: me había hecho más fuerte, más ágil, un ser humano con sentidos más agudos y que sabía cómo utilizarlos por medio de entrenamiento. Pero ese no había sido el caso esa noche. Aquel desconocido me había sorprendido con la guardia baja, me había superado en fuerza bruta e intentado…tocarme, de una forma en que nadie lo había hecho nunca. Yo había peleado antes con alienígenas y chimeras, y me había enorgullecido de haber salido vencedora de la mayor parte de mis peleas, por lo cual era una sorpresa saber que me había congelado ante la maldad humana, en la que se suponía yo era superior o al menos a la par.

_Y si Kish no hubiera estado ahí…, _pensé, pero no terminé la frase, dejando que mi mente vagara por todos los escenarios posibles en los que yo terminaba muerta, porque no me quedaba duda de que eso era lo que habría pasado de no haber llegado él tan de repente.

Inconscientemente subí la mirada, esperando que Kish estuviera dormido sobre el suelo. En cambio me sorprendí cuando lo vi sentado con la espalda bien recta, mirando fijamente la entrada de la choza mientras afilaba un trozo de madera hasta dejar la punta filosa.

Pensé en decir algo, pero no sabía que decirle exactamente a la persona que me había secuestrado y salvado la vida el mismo día, por lo que no dije nada y simplemente lo observé.

Estaba sin camisa, supuse porque la ropa debía de rozarle la herida y provocarle dolor, o quizás simplemente tenía calor; el hecho es que su piel estaba muy pálida, más de lo normal y tenía manchas oscuras por haber dormido en la tierra. Bajo los ojos tenía grandes bolsas violetas, lo que me dio a entender que no había dormido mucho en la noche, a pesar de que claramente su cuerpo necesitaba el descanso. Mi mirada se fue a sus manos, que eran las únicas partes de su cuerpo que se movían de forma casi automática, como si él hubiera estado en la misma acción hacía unas buenas horas. Me di cuenta entonces de que tenía dedos largos, elegantes, y me pregunté a mi misma si los había tenido siempre y yo no me había dado cuenta, o si era algo nuevo de los últimos años. Intenté acordarme, pero de ese año en que nos conocimos solo me venían recuerdos agrios de batallas y enemistad. No habían muchas cosas personales sobre él que yo supiera, y estaba segura que él tampoco sabía nada de las mías. Y con ese conocimiento, de repente me sentí mal.

Al principio las Mew habíamos creído que los alienígenas venían con ganas de pelear y conquistar la Tierra solo por el hecho de poder hacerlo; fue más tarde cuando nos dimos cuenta de que lo hacían para proteger a sus familias y salvar a su planeta, tal y como lo estábamos haciendo nosotras. Sabiendo esto tuvimos un poco mas de perspectiva y pudimos ver que no teníamos porque enemistarnos, y que la paz no era ningún sueño imposible.

Sin embargo Kish era otra historia. Creo que él y yo habríamos podido ser amigos como lo terminaron siendo Taruto y Pudding, pero su aparente inhabilidad por dejar de intentar conquistarme no había permitido que fuéramos mas que guerreros de bandos contrarios. Desde el principio había declarado que yo sería suya y no había dejado de molestarme con sus avances hasta el final, cuando por fin se dio cuenta que no podía forzarme a la situación que él se había creado en su cabeza y desistió. Pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde como para empezar a confiar en él o forjar una relación, yo estaba deseando su partida y que no volviera a aparecerse en mi vida nunca mas.

_Pero lo conozco hace tanto tiempo. _

La verdad es que había conocido a Kish incluso antes que a mis amigas mas cercanas, y a pesar de la enemistad que sentíamos, yo no podía olvidar este hecho. Previamente de que vinieran Mint, Lettuce, Pudding y Zakuro, él se había presentado ante mí, todo sonrisas picaras y ojos brillantes, marcando el principio de una vida muy extraña. Incluso había llegado a morir para protegerme en la batalla final…y con toda esa historia detrás de nosotros ¿yo no sabía siquiera como agradecerle?

Era extraño y triste a la vez saber que me sentía de dos maneras muy diferentes, que parte de mí no lo podía ni ver, mientras que la otra parte sentía pena porque nos conocíamos hacía tanto tiempo que al menos le debía el beneficio de la duda (lo cual yo no se lo había dado). Me sentía mal, porque no me gustaba ser ruda con las personas si podía evitarlo, y no había hecho más que eso hasta aquel momento.

_Pero es que él es tan raro, _me dije, escuchando como sus uñas afilaban la madera, _está ahí para salvarme siempre que lo necesito, pero tiene su propia opinión y no escucha nada mas. _Podía recordar todas las veces que me había acusado de mentir sobre mis sentimientos hacia Masaya, de que en realidad lo amaba a él y no podía admitirlo. Yo siempre había rodado los ojos en clara molestia, pero él mismo parecía creer sus palabras sin fundamento, y eso me había frustrado muchísimo de niña, porque sentía que nunca encontraría la forma de hacerle entender que yo no compartía sus sentimientos.

De repente él se dio vuelta y me miró, y parecía que él tampoco sabía que decir. Ambos nos quedamos callados, mirándonos a los ojos de forma intensa, como si estuviéramos retándonos, a ver quien rompía el hielo primero. Decidí hacerlo yo, porque el silencio se estaba volviendo insoportable, y carraspeé antes de decir:

\- ¿Está mejor tu herida?

Él frunció el ceño, y se quedó pensando unos segundos. Parecía tan cansado que casi podía ver las palabras uniéndose de forma lenta en su cerebro para formar una frase.

\- La verdad es que no lo sé – dijo, y solo entonces me di cuenta que su voz había cambiado ligeramente desde que nos habíamos conocido hacía tres años. Ahora su voz era ligeramente mas gruesa, mas masculina.

Habíamos hablado mas esos dos días que en los últimos años, y aún así no había logrado darme cuenta del cambio en su voz. Supuse que había estado tan agotada/asustada/enojada como para notarlo, pero aún así me sorprendí. ¿Cuantas cosas sobre él no tenía idea que habían cambiado? ¿O cuanto de él no había conocido bien incluso en ese entonces?

\- ¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo? – propuse, aunque no me atraía demasiado la idea de jugar a la enfermera sabía que se lo debía.

Él pareció receloso y su reacción me extrañó. El Kish que yo conocía nunca desaprovecharía una oportunidad para tocarme o que yo lo tocara, siempre me había dado a entender que le gustaba. Pero ahora parecía distinto, como si fuera a sentirse mal si yo me acercaba demasiado o le prestaba ayuda de cualquier tipo, como si yo fuera una extraña.

_Y claramente no lo soy_, pensé molesta, habíamos pasado demasiadas veces por situaciones al borde de la muerte como para actuar como desconocidos. Pero de repente recordé las palabras que le había dicho en la playa la tarde anterior, y todo cobró sentido.

_Me das asco, _le había dicho yo, y me sentí culpable al acordarme. Por supuesto que ahora intentaría marcar distancia, yo se lo había pedido a gritos, y estaba bastante segura que lo había lastimado en el proceso. De todos modos no quería que mis palabras llegaran hasta el punto de no permitirme ayudarle, de lo contrario harían estos días en la intemperie muy incómodos. Si algo había aprendido era que sola no iba a llegar a nada. Lo quisiera o no, necesitaba a Kish, y posiblemente él también necesitara de mí. No me hacía ninguna gracia pero podía comprender que para sobrevivir teníamos que confiar uno en el otro y era mi culpa que él me rechazara, así que yo tenía que dar el primer paso para remediarlo.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a él, alargando mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- Anda – le dije intentando sonreír – quiero ayudarte. Podemos incluso ir hasta la playa y lavarte la herida con agua salada para matar cualquier infección.

\- Dudo mucho que me infecte – respondió, mirando mi mano extendida pero sin tomarla – los ciniclones tenemos anticuerpos bastante fuertes y se puede decir que me volví inmune a muchas de las bacterias terrestres después de haberme herido tantas veces en mi última estadía. Supongo que tengo que agradecerte a ti por eso.

Su tono destilaba sarcasmo en la última frase, pero lo ignoré, y en su lugar recordé algunas de nuestras peleas, lo cerca que él había estado de rebanarme una parte del cuerpo con sus dagas, o como yo casi había logrado arrancarle piel con mis garras. Aunque ya no teníamos motivos como el mew aqua para pelear, podía sentir las ganas de molernos a golpes yaciendo bajo la superficie, como si durmiera hasta que la bestia se levantara.

\- Bueno mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no?

Él frunció el ceño, irritado, y desvió la vista hacia cualquier otra parte donde no me pudiera ver a mí.

\- No se por qué tienes tantas ganas de ir de nuevo a esa zona, ¿no te alcanzó anoche cuando por poco te violan y asesinan y tu no podías hacer nada para evitarlo?

Me congelé ante sus palabras, sin creer que de verdad había escuchado correctamente. Enseguida tiré mi mano hacia atrás y me froté la piel de gallina que se había formado en la parte superior de mis brazos. Me recriminé por insistirle cuando claramente él había estado muy molesto solo unas horas antes, y todavía debía estarlo.

_Pero no tiene por qué decirme esas cosas. _

Estaba intentando no recordar la noche anterior, cuando de repente Kish saltó desde donde estaba sentado y se detuvo frente a mí, solo unos centímetros mas lejos.

\- Lo siento – dijo enseguida y yo me sorprendí, porque no recordaba muchas ocasiones en las que lo había escuchado disculparse, y menos conmigo – no quise decir esas cosas, solo estoy cansado y irritado.

Yo asentí pero mantuve la vista clavada en el suelo, porque lo último que quería era que él viera lo mucho que me había afectado su comentario. Con Kish no podías mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad, porque la experiencia me mostraba que se aprovecharía de ello, y no estaba preparada para que la única persona conocida en aquel sitio inhóspito se aprovechara de mí.

\- Ichigo – pidió, y su voz tenía una cadencia mucho mas suave de repente – mírame.

Él no me tocó ni hizo ningún intentó por forzar una acción de mi parte, solo se mantuvo ahí, presente y demandante, hasta que yo subí la mirada y sus ojos amarillos tan sinceros como nunca los había visto fueron todo lo que pude ver.

\- Lo siento – repitió y trató de devolverme la sonrisa que yo le había dado antes, para marcar una tregua quizás.

\- Vaya, dos disculpas en un día, ¿y a ti que te pasa? – pregunté bromeando, y me alegré de sentir la tensión en la habitación desaparecer un poco.

Él pareció aliviarse también y se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviendo las hebras verdes por sus dedos hasta que algunos mechones se soltaron de la coleta. Recordé vagamente como llevaba el pelo hacía tres años y me di cuenta que ahora estaba mas largo.

\- Soy alguien bastante diferente al que conociste hace años, Ichigo.

Y en verdad así lo parecía. No sabía que bicho le había picado pero su comportamiento era sin lugar a dudas fuera de lo común para él. Su personalidad parecía más empática ahora, por ejemplo, el hecho de que pudiera entender mínimamente lo que yo estaba sintiendo y disculparse por lastimarme era realmente una primera vez, al menos desde que lo conocía. Y no podía olvidarme de la forma en que me había consolado la noche anterior, incluso estando claramente molesto conmigo.

A pesar de siempre predicar que estaba enamorado de mí y que quería llevarme con él a su planeta, siempre había dudado que en verdad Kish entendiera lo que es estar enamorado. Él nunca había sido dulce conmigo, ni comprensivo, no había intentado evitar nuestras peleas o hablado para llegar a un acuerdo. Sospechaba que le gustaban demasiado luchas, y por medio de la fuerza esperaba conseguirme a mí, porque quizás era la forma en que se hacían las cosas en su planeta. Pero ciertamente ahora parecía distinto, y el cambio era refrescante.

Kish tomó mi muñeca y yo lo dejé, porque no estaba segura que intentaba lograr. Pero él solo me apretó la mano ligeramente y dijo:

\- Me gustaría aceptar tu oferta.

Me recordé a mi misma que teníamos que trabajar juntos, y que no tenía sentido seguir poniéndome a la defensiva a su alrededor si él iba a comportarse de forma civilizada. Mas allá de que él nos hubiera tirado a la suerte en el medio de la nada, nos servía a ambos estar en una buena, y ¿quien sabía? Quizas el mismo poder de teletransportacion que nos había traído también podía sacarnos de allí. Así que yo también le apreté la mano, sellando un pacto sin palabras.

* * *

El camino a la playa fue silencioso y ambos caminamos bastante cerca, cualquiera de los dos listos para atacar ante una amenaza de cualquier tipo. Sin embargo, no nos cruzamos con ningún ser humano o animal en el trayecto, y cuando por fin alcanzamos la playa nos relajamos un poco. Un área descubierta nunca es buena porque no hay demasiados lugares para esconderse, pero meternos en la jungla era incluso más peligroso porque no la conocíamos bien, y la inexperiencia podía terminar jugándonos en contra.

Apenas llegamos Kish se sentó cerca de la orilla y me dio la espalda, dejándome ver la gigantesca cicatriz que le cubría buena parte de la piel, pero que al menos ya no sangraba. Parecía que de alguna forma se había cerrado en el correr de la noche, y como él me había dicho, no parecía infectada. En la oscuridad no había podido ver bien, pero a la luz me pude dar cuenta que en verdad no era una herida común y corriente. No parecía haber sido hecha con un arma filosa sino que se parecía mas a una quemadura.

\- ¿En que momento te hiciste esto? – pregunté mientras con las manos le echaba agua salada.

Lo vi tensar los músculos ante la sal, que debía ser bastante dolorosa, pero no emitió ningún sonido de disconformidad. De no haber prestado atención, probablemente no me habría dado cuenta de su incomodidad.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? – preguntó – nuestra pelea en el bosque, los enemigos que nos atacaban.

Hice memoria, y ubiqué el momento del que él estaba hablando. Había sido durante nuestra pelea, cuando yo había estado furiosa por su presencia repentina en la Tierra y había intentado atacarlo, solo para darme cuenta de que yo estaba oxidada y él tenía más experiencia que nunca. Por supuesto eso solo me había enojado más, pero ni en un millón de años yo habría sido capaz de hacerle esa herida, mi campana era mas que nada una luz muy fuerte y mis garras no quemaban ni por asomo. Así que eso no lo había hecho yo.

\- No lo entiendo – dije entonces, mientras tomaba su camiseta (la cual habíamos traído con nosotros) y comenzaba a improvisar un vendaje. No era necesario, pero supuse que era lo mejor para evitar otros problemas.

\- Y no espero que lo hagas, no sabes toda la historia.

Me giré para estar de frente a él y le hice mover los brazos para poder acomodar la prenda de ropa a su alrededor. Intenté no pensar en el hecho de que estaba tocando a un hombre semi-desnudo que no era Masaya, y agradecí estar a contraluz porque mis mejillas debían habérseme enrojecido ante la visión de su cuerpo.

_No pienses estupideces, _me dije, y continué con mi trabajo de forma metódica.

\- Lo que espero de ti es otra cosa.

De repente él me tomó de la muñeca y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos, la intensidad en ellos tan grande que por poco me echo hacia atrás, pero me mantuve fija en mi sitio, porque no quería darle ese poder sobre mí. Igualé su mirada y esperé a que hablara.

\- Lo que quiero de ti – dijo él con voz clara y firme – es que no saques conclusiones apresuradas como antes, y termines llegando a una conclusión errónea. No importa lo que creas que pasó o lo que piensas que podría haber pasado, quiero que me escuches hasta el final y solo entonces entenderás porque estamos perdidos en una isla desierta y porque yo volví después de tanto tiempo. Te lo contaré todo, Ichigo, te guste o no la historia.

* * *

**Espero que les este gustando, si pueden dejen comentario y/o crítica para ver que les está pareciendo. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Nos sentamos de espaldas al mar, para poder ver toda la extensión de la playa y la jungla, y poder vigilar mientras hablábamos. No había posibilidad de que yo me encontrara en la misma situación en la que me había metido la noche anterior, ahora estaba preparada. Si cualquier persona o animal se aparecía de repente, no me tomaría desprevenida.

\- Descuida – me dijo Kish al verme tan tensa – no pienso dejar que nadie te haga daño.

Le agradecí en voz baja y me sentí un poco mas segura, pero al mismo tiempo no pude evitar recordar la cantidad de veces en las que él se había mantenido aparte mientras me hacían daño, o peor, cuando lo había infligido él mismo. En su defensa puedo decir que había sido una época diferente y él no había tenido razones para protegerme, pero en mi mente eso no lo excusaba.

Me pregunté si estaría tratando de enmendar viejos errores, y rápidamente decidí que no importaba si así era. La tregua que habíamos hecho era por la situación especial en la que nos habíamos metido, y todo iba a volver a la normalidad apenas cada uno volviera a su casa. Ahora lo que me concernía eran respuestas.

\- Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ahora dime, ¿Por qué estamos tirados en una isla?

\- Directa al grano, ¿no? – dijo él sonriendo ligeramente – pero la verdad es que la respuesta no es tan corta y no te la puedo explicar si no sabes sucesos previos. Un conjunto de eventos llevaron a lo que estamos viviendo tu y yo ahora, y para entenderlo tienes que conocer la historia completa.

Sonaba a que íbamos a estar allí bastante rato, pero no podía ignorar que él tenía razón. Ambos habíamos crecido y convertido en personas diferentes a las que solíamos ser, y habían muchas cosas que yo no sabía. Ya no podía dar por sentado que él era el malo de la película sin molestarme en averiguar la verdad, aunque me costara tenía que ver las cosas un poco desde su perspectiva o nuestra alianza nunca duraría. Además me había salvado la vida y me correspondía escucharlo al menos. Así que me senté hacia atrás, apoyándome en mis brazos, y me dispuse a escuchar.

\- Bueno, supongo que tengo que empezar por el momento en que nuestros caminos se separaron. Después de irnos de la Tierra, volvimos rápidamente a nuestro planeta y entregamos el mew aqua para que se investigara. Este elemento era muy raro para nosotros y no estábamos seguros de su uso, pero habíamos visto con nuestros propios ojos los resultados de su poder, y estábamos dispuestos a intentar descifrarlo una y otra vez hasta que consiguiéramos salvar nuestro planeta – Kish hizo una pausa y miró a la distancia, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos - Yo no se si lo sabes, Ichigo, creo que una vez te lo intentamos explicar, pero no estoy seguro de que comprendas la magnitud de decadencia en la que se encontraba nuestro hogar. Imagínate, el agua mas contaminada, el aire mas putrefacto y la tierra menos fértil que se te ocurra, luego súmale enfermedades espantosas y falta de comida, y solo entonces comprenderás una parte de la situación en la que los ciniclones estábamos forzados a vivir.

Kish giró el rostro y me vio a la cara, y en sus ojos vi todo el dolor de ser un niño y crecer en un ambiente inhóspito y cruel. La verdad es que yo podía imaginarme en que clase de lugar había vivido porque habían zonas así en la Tierra, pero no podía comprenderlo por más que quisiera, porque no me había tocado vivirlo de primera mano, y estaba agradecida por ello.

Quise decirle algo, porque siempre había tenido necesidad de reconfortar a las personas cuando me contaban algo triste, pero de nuevo las palabras me faltaron, y él no las pidió tampoco. Podía no haber visto a Kish desde hacía años, pero sabía que era un guerrero hasta la ultima gota de sangre en sus venas, y era demasiado orgulloso como para pedir consuelo, así que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El momento extraño que se había creado entre los dos se rompió de repente como una burbuja, y él siguió hablando:

\- En definitiva, nuestro planeta parecía insalvable en su momento, y es por eso que apenas con… supongo que habrá sido un equivalente de 10 años humanos, que me metieron en el ejercito. Con tantas muertes a diario, se necesitaban tropas nuevas todos los días para mandar a distintos sectores del universo a encontrar ayuda y yo no estaba en posición para negarme porque era un huérfano sin recursos, y el ejercito ofrecía agua y comida. Así que me enrolé, y luego de unos años de entrenamiento, terminé en la Tierra. El resto te lo sabes, y ya me desvié lo suficiente hablando sobre un pasado que seguramente no te interesa, así que voy a saltar a la parte de nuestra vuelta. El poder del mew aqua lo cambió todo y solo unos meses después ya teníamos una naturaleza tan hermosa como la de la Tierra. Fue tan rápido e increíble para mí, que casi no me lo creo. Muchas veces me vi a mi mismo convenciéndome de que no estaba metido en un extraño sueño, y que en verdad habíamos salvado…

\- Espera – le interrumpí - ¿Cómo entra Deep Blue en todo esto?

Él pareció sorprendido un momento, luego respondió:

\- No estaba seguro si querías saber sobre eso, ya que es como… el pasado oscuro de tu novio, y tampoco tiene cabida en esta historia, pero te lo contaré si te interesa. Deep Blue surgió en nuestra peor época, cuando nuestra especie estaba desmoralizada y necesitaba desesperadamente un líder, y él quería vasallos a quienes controlar. Era como una especie de…ser sin forma, que nos decía palabras hermosas y frases de aliento, mientras que sin que nos diéramos cuenta, nos cambiaba gradualmente el pensamiento. Fue él mismo que nos guió hasta la Tierra y nos convenció de que eramos superiores a los humanos, y que el trato que ustedes le daban a su tierra era injusto y no merecían la suerte que tenían. Poco a poco nos lavó la mente, y nos convenció de que teníamos no solo la necesidad, sino el derecho de quitarles su preciada Tierra y cuidarla de una mejor manera. Todo este discurso ambiental cobró sentido cuando nos dimos cuenta de que tu novio tenía triple personalidad, y podía convertirse tanto en Deep Blue como en el Blue Knight.

_Supongo que tiene sentido, _pensé. Masaya siempre había sido un defensor de la naturaleza, no le gustaba ver a las personas ensuciando, contaminando o destruyendo sin razón alguna mas que por el dinero. Todas las personalidades que él mismo había creado nacían de esta necesidad básica de proteger su hogar, costara lo que costara. Supongo que en algún punto su cuerpo no había soportado el no hacer nada, el no rebelarse ni generar un cambio, y había logrado dividirse de alguna forma, para bien o para mal.

Aun era extraño pensar en Masaya, tan dulce y sincero, siendo a la vez el cruel asesino y mentiroso que había sido Deep Blue. Ninguno de nosotros había querido creerlo en un principio, a pesar de que toda la evidencia estaba ahí, y cuando él perdió sus poderes, ambos nos contentamos con olvidarlo y nunca volvimos a mencionarlo. Pero supongo que yo aún tenía curiosidad por saber de esa parte de si mismo tan oscura y diferente.

\- De todos modos – prosiguió Kish, y sus palabras me llevaron de vuelta al presente – él no es trascendental en la historia. Apenas volvimos, a Taruto, Pai y a mí nos nombraron héroes nacionales, y de repente tuvimos lo que nunca habíamos soñado que recibiríamos: un hogar, una fuente de ingreso… y la posibilidad de formar una familia.

Mi mente se detuvo ante la mención de aquella ultima frase y el mundo a mi alrededor pareció ralentizarse mientras yo pensaba lo que quería decir. Lo repetí muchas veces en mi interior, hasta que finalmente lo entendí.

\- ¡¿Disculpa?! – le pregunté sin poder creérmelo - ¿Estas casado?

Él evitó mi mirada entonces, y vi sus mejillas enrojecer un poco, como si le avergonzara contarme aquella parte del relato. Mi mandíbula se abrió tanto del asombro que incluso me dolió y me tiré hacia adelante para tomarlo de los hombros, sacudiéndolo de forma casi violenta.

\- Aún no – me dijo y de forma gentil me quitó las manos de sus hombros – podría estarlo, porque en aquel momento estaba en edad y…

\- ¿En edad? Pero si tenías como…15 años.

Él se paró un momento a pensar números y a mí me irritó su tardanza. De todas las confesiones que me podía haber hecho, esta era gigantesca. No me imaginaba ni a mi misma casándome por lo menos por una década mas, y él había considerado hacerlo hacía dos años.

_Formar una familia…_ me dije en mi mente, y tuve una imagen mental de Kish llevando a la escuela a un niño igualito a él pero en versión miniatura. O a Kish volviendo del trabajo con corbata y maletín, como un padre humano normal, y esas imágenes me dieron risa porque eran tan poco características de él.

\- Si, supongo que estaba por esa edad en años humanos, pero los ciniclones tendemos a casarnos jóvenes y de todos modos yo ya había hecho mi parte por la supervivencia de mi especie, por lo que podría haberme asentado sin que nadie me juzgara.

\- ¿Y porque no lo hiciste entonces?

Sus ojos volvieron a evitarme, y yo me pregunté desde cuando había decidido no verme mas a la cara. Hubo un tiempo en que una sola mirada de su parte había sido tan intensa como lava de volcán, y había logrado ponerme nerviosa para su diversión y placer personal. Pero estos días solo había visto ecos de esa mirada, flashes de un recuerdo. Me había mostrado tristeza, honestidad y enojo, con una carga de intensidad en cada momento, pero ningún rasgo de esa personalidad incitante y seductora que había conocido de más niña.

Enseguida me vino a la mente el día anterior en el descampado, cuando Kish me había mirado de arriba a abajo de esa forma tan adulta, o cuando me había sonreído de forma pícara, y me pregunté si eso habría sido solo una fachada.

_¿Y porque importa?, _me pregunté, _ya no me persigue, no exige nada de mí ni invade mi espacio personal, así que es un éxito y nada de lo que tendría que estar dando vueltas. _Acallé la voz en mi cabeza y seguí escuchando.

\- Simplemente no encontré a la indicada – respondió de forma vaga y rápida – Pero la verdad es que hace unos meses, llegaron unos miembros de un planeta cercano, que habían visto a nuestro planeta resurgir de las tinieblas de forma milagrosa, y estaban interesados en saber como lo habíamos logrado. No dijimos nada del mew aqua porque era nuestro tesoro mas cercano, y tampoco queríamos otra especie que fuera en dirección a invadir la Tierra, por lo que nuestras respuestas vagas solo lograron que se marcharan de vuelta. Aunque antes, conocí a su princesa, Saya, y le pedí que pase el resto de su vida conmigo.

Aquella frase me sorprendió porque no había esperado que Kish sonara tan romántico, como un chico normal hablando de su novia. Él siempre había sido abrumador y violento, por eso era extraño verlo tan calmado ahora, como si tuviera una resolución que nadie le podría sacar. Sin embargo, por raro que parezca escucharlo hablar de esa forma me hizo sentir solo un poco entumecida por dentro, e ignoré completamente la razón.

\- Ohh, ¿así que eres un príncipe ahora?

Una brisa fresca se levantó de repente y tuve que sostenerme la falda para que no se me levantara. Kish se soltó la coleta que ya estaba bastante maltrecha y volvió a hacérsela enseguida mientras hablaba:

\- No, aún no estamos casados. La ceremonia tendría que haber tenido lugar hace unos días, pero hubo unos contratiempos.

\- ¿Qué tipo de contratiempos?

Ahora su mirada si encontró la mía, y sus dedos dejaron de moverse.

\- Ella aprendió sobre ti.

Mi mente se detuvo, y me pregunté vagamente porque mi existencia sería capaz de detener una boda. Por un minuto creí que podría haber estado bromeando, pero la seriedad que Kish le confería al asunto era tal, que no me parecía que fuera ninguna broma. Sentí la garganta un poco seca y tuve que carraspear antes de preguntar:

\- ¿Disculpa?

Kish se echó hacia adelante, sentándose mas erguido y hizo una mueca de dolor al cambiar de posición.

\- Escucha, esta es la parte que se pone complicada. Saya es una científica antes que nada, y le interesaba tanto mi viaje a la Tierra que me pidió conocer cada detalle. No podía explicarle todo del modo científico y racional que ella esperaba así que pedí ayuda a Pai y él le dio a leer sus informes, aunque él es bastante reservado con sus investigaciones, creo que estaba bastante alegre de que alguien aparte de él los leyera. El caso es que aparte de todo el reporte sobre el planeta en sí, Pai también había escrito mucho sobre las mew… con instancias especificas sobre cierta gatita pelirroja y mi interés "inapropiado y masoquista" por ella. Y Saya no reaccionó bien.

_¡Y por supuesto que no, idiota!, _grité dentro de mi mente, y tuve que refrenarme para no decírselo en la cara. Pocas veces en mi vida había escuchado algo tan estúpido. ¿A quien se le ocurría guardar un registro escrito sobre la persona con la que solía estar enamorado y mostrárselo a su nueva novia? Por supuesto que esta chica iba a enojarse.

\- Pero le explicaste, ¿no es así? – le pregunté con voz firme y dura – Le dijiste que no somos nada ni nunca lo fuimos, que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad? Que tu y yo nunca…

\- Si, se lo explique hasta el cansancio – me interrumpió él – pero eso no es lo que le preocupa. Ella viene de una poderosa descendencia de guerreros y sabe que puede aplastarte como a un bicho, por lo que no siente competencia alguna.

_Ah, vaya eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. _Sin embargo, Kish aún no había terminado:

\- Pero esto no es todo, Ichigo, ella comenzó a investigar sobre ti y sobre cual sería la mejor manera de…borrarte del mapa. Y en algún momento encontró lo que eras, tu ADN mew y como se fusiona de forma extraordinaria con un animal, y su sed de conocimiento lo ocupó todo, incluso sus celos. Al principio crei que ya todo iba a estar bien, que se contentaría con investigarte y punto, pero luego empezó a obsesionarse mas, hasta que desapareció hace unos días, y me temía que se dirigiera hasta aquí.

\- Entonces, dices que hay una alienígena que quiere matarme porque esta celosa – concluí, cruzándome de brazos.

\- No, digo que hay una alienígena que quiere encerrarte para hacer experimentos contigo porque no comprende tu ADN...y sí, también esta celosa.

Los dedos se me clavaron fuertemente en los antebrazos y fui yo quien desvió la mirada ahora, pero no por vergüenza sino porque estaba bastante segura que echaba fuego por las pupilas. Ahora todo cobraba mas sentido de repente. No era nada nuevo que los problemas personales de Kish se dispararan en mi dirección como si yo fuera un iman. El tema ahora es que yo tendría que empezar a cuidarme las espaldas de su novia asesina, quien probablemente era una psicópata. _Increíble. _

\- Ichigo – Kish habló, intentando llamarme la atención, pero yo lo ignoré - la razón por la que estoy aquí de vuelta es para frenarla. Tú y tu equipo nos salvaron del desastre, y no voy a dejar que Saya te dañe.

\- ¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿Protegerme hasta que se aburra y se vaya?

Él se quedó callado, yo volví la vista, y en sus ojos lo vi: él no tenía ningún plan, ninguna respuesta satisfactoria para mí. Me puse de pie, furiosa, y empecé a caminar en grandes círculos, pateando piedras al agua y murmurando groserías en voz baja.

_Bueno con razón se mostraba tan bueno conmigo estos días, yo tengo una sentencia de muerte sobre mi cabeza y es todo su maldita culpa._

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos en esta maldita isla? – pregunté - ¿vamos a estar atascados aquí para siempre para que puedas protegerme?

\- Claro que no, esto fue un accidente – respondió y comenzó a ponerse de pie haciendo caso omiso del dolor – cuando estábamos peleando, y apareció aquella figura negra, ¿recuerdas? Me golpeó con un arma especial que ellos poseen, y causa que mi cuerpo entre en shock y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba haciendo saltos en el espacio hasta terminar aquí, en ese momento estaba sosteniéndote y te viniste tú también, es por eso que te desmayaste.

Recordé el momento que él decía, cuando aquella extraña figura había golpeado a Kish con una especie de látigo luminoso, y luego yo había despertado en el agua. Suponía que de ahí había venido la herida en su espalda, y me di cuenta que sí él no me hubiera movido de sitio cuando luchábamos, probablemente yo habría terminado mucho peor.

_Así que me salvó como tres veces en dos días, _pensé, pero extrañamente ese conocimiento solo me hizo enojar más. No me gustaba necesitarlo, y menos aún, cuando todo el lío tenía que ver con él y su incapacidad por tener a su novia con correa.

Estaba tan cansada de todo. Solo quería una vida normal, escuela, amigos, novio y un trabajo de medio tiempo divertido, no mas. ¿Por qué tenía que vérmelas con alienígenas asesinos? ¿Por qué tenía que soportar a uno en especial que no podía dejar de aparecer en mi vida? Kish consideraba que había hecho lo suficiente por su especie, ¿no había hecho yo lo suficiente por la mía?

Sus manos me agarraron firmemente de los brazos y detuvieron mi paseo nervioso. El gato en mi interior quiso arañarlo y sacarlo a patadas de mi espacio personal, y me contuve por muy poco.

\- Ichigo, te dije que la historia no iba a gustarte, y lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Se que no fui nada fácil de manejar en mi tiempo previo que pase en la Tierra y no quería volver a aparecer en tu vida a complicarte las cosas. Créeme cuando te digo que no hice esto a propósito, no tengo ningún motivo oculto para traernos a esta isla, ni volví para reclamarte. Estoy aquí para encontrar la manera de salvarte y que no vuelvas a verme nunca mas, te lo prometo.

Lo miré a los ojos, y su sinceridad fue casi abrumadora. Kish estaba intentando reparar viejos errores, y no había venido a la Tierra en ningún plan para conquistarme, había venido con el solo propósito de salvarme. Aunque no podía obviar el hecho de que era su culpa desde el comienzo, podía ver que estaba dispuesto a enmendarlo, y eso decía mucho a su favor.

Respiré hondo y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el sol brillante sobre nuestras cabezas y me pareció que era un lindo día. Me imaginé a mi misma en Tokyo, paseando con mis amigas o saliendo con Masaya y quise desesperadamente correr hacia esas imágenes, pero estas se destruían ante mí como papel, y ya no pude seguir fantaseando.

\- Y esta fantástica novia tuya, ¿Cuándo va a aparecerse para secuestrarme?

\- Ya lo hizo – respondió – las figuras negras que vimos en el bosque, son parte de su escolta, y la que me hirió con el arma…ella es Saya.

_Por supuesto que lo es, _pensé. Ella había intentado herirme a mí, pero por la intromisión de Kish había terminado golpeándolo a él en su lugar. Algo me decía que esto no le debía haber hecho mucha gracia.

* * *

**Disculpas a los que siguen la historia por mi tardanza en subir este capitulo, espero ir mas rapido con los otros. Como siempre, aprecio mucho los comentarios, así que si pueden sigan poniendo que me encanta leerlos :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Empecé a caminar de nuevo en grandes círculos por la playa, pasándome las manos por el pelo en forma nerviosa y arreglándome la ropa arrugada. Tenía tantas ganas de tomar una ducha caliente y ponerme ropa limpia que ya se sentía asqueroso estar dentro de mi piel. Y no quería ni pensar en sabanas frescas y colchones inflados porque solo conseguiría hacerme notar el terrible dolor de cuello y hombros que estaba teniendo por haber dormido en el suelo.

_Para ser mitad animal no me llevo nada bien con la naturaleza, _pensé, y me imaginé a mi misma como un gato domestico antes que el salvaje que se suponía que debía ser.

\- ¿Tienes algún plan? – pregunté deteniéndome de repente - ¿alguna idea de cómo mantener a tu novia a raya, o simplemente ibas a improvisar?

\- Bueno, no tengo ningún plan especifico… - respondió Kish, evitando mi mirada - por ahora tendremos que aprovechar el tiempo aquí y pensar con cuidado nuestro siguiente paso, porque aún no puedo usar mi habilidad para teletransportarme.

_Genial, entonces nada. _Comencé a caminar de nuevo, notando como iba haciendo un pozo en la arena con mis pies e intenté pensar de forma lógica. Estaba bastante segura de que mi pendiente tenía alguna especie de sistema de rastreo, porque mis jefes se manejaban con tecnología bastante avanzada, y hoy en día hasta los celulares tienen GPS. Sin embargo, no importaba que tan impresionante fuera su tecnología, no iban a poder llegar a mi posición rápidamente si yo estaba al otro lado del mundo. Y por lo que podía ver a mi alrededor, o estábamos en el otro extremo del planeta, o en un episodio de Lost.

_Claramente la forma mas segura y rápida de volver es que Kish nos teletransporte, pero…, _detuve mi línea de pensamiento cuando me di cuenta de algo importante. Me di la vuelta rápidamente hacia Kish antes de preguntar:

\- ¿Aún no puedes teletransportarte? ¿Por qué no?

\- Por mi herida. Tengo que darle tiempo a mi cuerpo de curarse del shock del arma o cuando intente teletransportarnos hay una probabilidad de que terminemos hechos pedazos por el universo.

Me imaginé esa posibilidad, y la verdad es que estaba tan desesperada por volver a la normalidad, que parte de mí quería tomar ese riesgo. Pero mi estúpida conciencia me dio a entender que no podía arriesgarme a una muerte tan patética, y con desgana dejé de lado esa opción. No me hacía ninguna gracia tener que vérmelas con la naturaleza y sin ningun tipo de recurso a mi mano, pero era la opción mas sensata antes que terminar despedazada por quien sabe donde.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que necesitaras?

Kish se encogió de hombros y tuve que refrenarme para no acercarme a sacudirlo violentamente. Me molestaba que se mostrara con aquella actitud tan llevadera mientras yo bullía lentamente como un volcán a punto de explotar. Todo este lío era su culpa al fin y al cabo, y quería que se hiciera cargo en vez de perder el tiempo. Creo que él se dio cuenta de mi reacción porque enseguida respondió de forma tranquilizadora:

\- Como mucho va a ser uno o dos días mas, ya estoy mucho mas fuerte que ayer y mi herida no sangra.

Intentó sonreír pero a mí no había quien me calmara, así que le di la espalda para no empezar a gritarle. Solo entonces me di cuenta que no estábamos solos.

Una sensación de frío me comenzó en la base del cuello y serpenteó por mi columna al ver personas surgiendo de entre los arboles y acercándose lentamente hacia nosotros. Estaban vestidos de cuero y pieles, con extraños peinados sobre sus cabezas y pinturas de guerra en las caras. Se mezclaban bien con el entorno, ni siquiera lograba verlos completamente y me sorprendió que mi sentido felino no me avisara. Me grité mentalmente por estar tan distraída.

_2…4…7…9… mierda son demasiados, _pensé poniéndome tensa sin poder evitarlo. Retrocedí un par de pasos, porque por los cuchillos que llevaban en las manos, podía adivinar que aquellas personas no debían ser para nada amigables, o quizás se sentían agredidos por nuestra presencia en su hogar, no lo se. De cualquier forma querían hacernos daño, y me dio miedo encontrarme de nuevo en una situación que no pudiera manejar.

Estaba agazapándome sobre la arena cuando de repente me vi arrojada hacia atrás por un brazo fuerte y me encontré mirando la espalda tiesa de Kish. Sus músculos estaban en tensión, preparados para la lucha, a pesar de que podía ver la quemadura dolorosa sobre su piel.

\- Kish… - intenté moverme para ponerme de pie a su lado, pero él me empujó hacia atrás con firmeza.

\- Quédate atrás – dijo sin mirarme, y su voz tenía una cadencia helada que me dio escalofríos.

Sabía manejarme con su personalidad enojada o sarcástica, porque eran lados de él que mas sacaba a relucir. Pero no tenía idea de como reaccionar ante esa parte fría de él, mas teniendo en cuenta de que no estaba dirigida a mí.

_Está tratando de protegerme como lo hace siempre, _pensé, y a pesar de que me sentí halagada de que se preocupara por mí hasta ese punto, me molestaba que él me apartara a un lado como si yo fuera una molestia. Nunca había querido retomar el puesto de Mew, pero si tenía una pelea frente a mí y sabía que yo podía ayudar…no había forma de que me apartara. Después del fiasco de la noche anterior, mi cuerpo vibraba con necesidad de defenderse, demostrar que aún tenía algo de fuerza en mi interior.

_Soy una Mew, maldita sea, _me recordé, _es hora de demostrarlo. _

A pesar de que estaba asustada me tiré hacia adelante y pasé por debajo de su brazo hasta ponerme a su lado. Él me fue a decir algo pero yo lo corté:

\- No voy a dejar que me defiendas mientras estoy a un costado, estamos juntos en esto.

Y súbitamente los extraños se acercaron demasiado a nosotros, y ya no hubo mas que discutir.

Kish se adelantó y comenzó a blandir el arma de madera que había estado afilando en la choza antes. Ahora la punta estaba tan afilada que logró atravesar el brazo del primer hombre que se le cruzó en su camino y yo aparté la mirada para no ver sangre. Sabía que Kish era un guerrero, pero había olvidado lo sanguinario que podía llegar a ser.

Hice bien en voltear la vista porque antes de que me diera cuenta había un hombre corriendo hasta mi posición a punto de tirarme al suelo. Yo salté fuera de su camino y decidí que ya había tenido suficiente de estar en desventaja. El hombre de la noche anterior me había agarrado desprevenida y asustada, pero ahora no volvería a encontrarme de la misma forma, traería a la mesa mi mejor arma.

\- ¡Mew mew metamorfosis! – grité mientras sacaba mi pendiente del bolsillo y lo alzaba en el aire.

Como esperaba, la luz rosada lo invadió todo y la fuerza volvió a mi cuerpo como un terremoto. Mientras sentía mi uniforme del Café Mew convertirse en mi traje de batalla, no pude evitar sentirme de nuevo un poco tonta, como una adulta que acaban de descubrir jugando a las muñecas, y todo lo que quería era dejar de sentirme tan fuera de lugar en mi propio cuerpo. Nunca había peleado contra un humano antes, pero esperaba que al menos mi traje y campana me dieran la fuerza suficiente para nivelar mi oportunidad contra ellos. Sin mas preámbulos me lancé hacia delante.

La pelea fue una sucesión de imágenes confusas: el rostro preocupado de Kish, cuchillos casi a la altura de mi cara, arena por doquier y mi propio pelo rosado al viento. Logré asestar unos buenos golpes y patadas, e incluso a uno le arañé la cara hasta hacerle sangrar. Pero eran demasiados y yo aún no estaba en forma. No fue ninguna sorpresa que al fin uno de sus cuchillos me alcanzara a la altura del hombro.

Grité y me agarré la herida con la mano. No quise ni ver mis dedos porque podía sentirlos cubriéndose rápidamente de sangre, y el solo pensamiento de ello provocó que mis rodillas temblaran y me fallaran. Caí sobre la arena y a pesar de mis intentos, no pude volver a levantarme.

\- ¡Ichigo! – gritó Kish y vi su mirada aterrorizada al otro lado de la playa.

_Ahora no, ahora no, _pensé nerviosa, intentando hacer reaccionar a mi cuerpo, pero estaba tan agotada y dolorida que no encontraba fuerza por ningún sitio. Los hombres con cuchillos volvían a acercarse a mí, y esta vez yo no tenía como apartarlos. No estaba preparada para ninguna pelea y maldije el maldito momento en que había dejado de entrenar después de la partida de los alienígenas.

Observé a Kish a través de las personas frente a mí y capté un vistazo de su forma moviéndose distraídamente por la playa. Por mas buen luchador que fuera, estaba preocupado por mí, y miraba continuamente en mi dirección. Si seguía así, le iban a asestar un golpe fuerte y todo terminaría para los dos.

_Y todo por mi, _pensé. La culpa me invadió de forma intensa y casi dolorosa. Él podría caer por mi culpa, Kish podría bien morir en aquella playa por mi estúpida necesidad de parecer valiente y de pelear aunque no estuviera preparada. No, no iba a permitir que eso pasara. Sin pensarlo un segundo mas tomé mi campana y la alcé en el aire.

\- ¡Kish, muévete! – le grité y apenas lo vi salir del camino, barrí la playa entera con el poder que no había usado en mucho tiempo.

La descarga de poder fue enorme, y no habría podido pararla incluso de haber querido. Era una fuerza de la naturaleza, tan poderosa como un terremoto, e imposible de manejar. Una vez liberada, a mi me toco simplemente cerrar los ojos para no cegarme con su luz.

De repente sentí un par de brazos alzar mi cuerpo en el aire y llevarme a una velocidad inhumana mientras mi campana aún brillaba, y solo entonces pude volver a respirar tranquila. Mantuve una mano sujeta en mi hombro y con la otra me sostuve del cuerpo de Kish.

\- ¿Les hice daño? – pregunté mientras miraba por encima de su hombro a la escena que habíamos dejado atrás, pero todavía no podía ver mucho.

\- No lo creo – respondió de forma entrecortada – dudo que tu poder sirva en humanos, me parece que solo los noqueaste.

_Gracias a Dios, _pensé, sintiendo como mi cuerpo deshacía de forma natural el traje Mew para recuperar mi ropa de civil. Mi pelo volvió al tono rojo oscuro de siempre y mi camiseta comenzó a llenarse rápidamente de sangre por mi nueva cortada en el hombro. De vuelta en forma humana me sentí débil nuevamente, y sin darme cuenta dejé que todo el peso de mi cuerpo cayera en Kish.

Volví la vista hacia él y observé su rostro tenso y concentrado, con la mirada fija en la distancia mientras se adentraba en la jungla conmigo en brazos. Me pregunté si podría estar herido en alguna parte, pero no veía sangre ni tampoco ninguna señal de que estuviera agotado.

_Aunque supongo que si estuviera herido no me lo demostraría tampoco, es demasiado orgulloso para eso. _

De no ser por mi distracción, estaba bastante segura de que Kish habría terminado con todos en aquella playa y no se le habría movido un pelo, así de habilidoso era. Desde que lo conocía siempre me había parecido un gran luchador, con una destreza y gracia felina, danzando en el aire con las dagas en sus manos y destruyendo todo a su paso. A pesar de ser mi enemigo, siempre había admirado su habilidad para desenvolverse en una pelea con tanta soltura, porque sabía que yo nunca sería capaz de hacerlo con tanta naturalidad. Pero a la vez, siempre fui totalmente consciente de que yo era su punto débil, y por lo que parecía, todavía lo afectaba mi presencia. Decidí no adentrarme mucho en ese tema porque solo lograría confundirme.

De repente Kish se detuvo y me dejó en el suelo, a unos pocos pasos de un arroyo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Hay que ir mas lejos – le dije y comencé a ponerme de pie, pero él me detuvo y me hizo sentarme de nuevo.

\- Lo haremos apenas te limpiemos esa herida

\- Estoy…

Me dedicó una mirada tan intensa y enojada que me hizo callar enseguida. Por alguna razón estaba molesto conmigo, y podía ver que no estaba para tonterías. La verdad es que yo también estaba de mal humor, pero sabía de buena mano que no me convenía ponerme en su contra cuando estaba enojado. Murmuré por lo bajo una palabrota y clavé la vista en el suelo.

\- No me vengas con eso, Ichigo. No tienes anticuerpos tan fuertes como los mios, para ti es diferente, si te dejas estar se te va a infectar y yo no tengo manera de curarte.

Odiaba que fuera la voz de la conciencia, pero a regañadientes admití que tenía razón, y me senté más derecha para que pudiera mirarme la herida. Acto seguido, Kish me cortó la camiseta al medio con su filosa arma de madera, y descubrió mi sostén rosa con pastelitos.

Su acción fue tan rápida que mi cerebro no llegó a comprender lo que estaba pasando, lo que le dio a él tiempo suficiente de quitarme la camiseta y tirarla al suelo como si fuera un trapo. Solo unos segundos después fui capaz de comprender que estaba semi-desnuda frente a Kish, y exploté de furia.

\- ¡¿Que diablos crees que estas haciendo?! – grité, volándole la cara de una cachetada.

\- ¡Ouch, eso duele! – me gritó en respuesta.

_Te lo tienes merecido, idiota, _pensé mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Tomé como pude la camiseta y me tapé el pecho. Estaba tan avergonzada que podría haberse abierto la tierra al medio y yo misma me habría tirado al vacío.

\- ¿Puedes parar de ser una chiquilla por un instante y permitirme ayudarte? – preguntó en un tono de voz controlado, intentando calmarme. Aunque por lo bajo podía sentir la molestia por tener que lidiar conmigo.

Él estiró el brazo sin esperar mi respuesta e intentó quitarme la prenda, pero yo le siseé en la cara y lo obligué a echarse hacia atrás. Mostrándole los dientes, le dije en tono furioso:

\- Tócame con un solo dedo y te lo saco de cuajo.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, nada intimidado por mi amenaza, pero no se atrevió a acercarse a mí de nuevo. Se levantó y se arrodilló al lado del arroyo para tomar largos sorbos de agua. Yo lo miré desde mi posición y de repente me di cuenta lo sedienta que estaba.

\- Escucha – empezó a decir, y esta vez su tono fue lógico – no tenemos mucho tiempo. Quiero lavarte ese corte en el hombro y que te hidrates antes de que encontremos otro lugar donde escondernos. Quizás fui un poco brusco y lo siento, pero esos tipos que dejamos en la playa no estaban ni de cerca fuera de combate, y ahora nos deben estar buscando por todos lados.

Él tenía razón de nuevo, y yo no encontré argumentos ni siquiera para refunfuñar. Mi herida se iba a infectar si yo la dejaba abierta, y no había mucho que hacer en la mitad de la jungla. Quise contradecirlo por ser un soberbio al hablar, de verdad que lo quise, pero no había forma de que pudiéramos trabajar bien en equipo si yo le llevaba la contra, por lo que me rendí.

\- Te podrías haber ahorrado romperme la única camiseta que tengo en este lugar – le dije, pero decididamente me destapé el hombro y dejé que se acercara para revisarlo.

\- Te conseguiré algo – respondió mientras sus dedos tanteaban ligeramente la zona de mi hombro.

Yo me tensé y di un respingo cuando sus dedos frios por el agua tocaron mi piel.

\- ¿Duele? – preguntó.

Yo negué con la cabeza y me sostuve con mas firmeza la tela contra mi pecho. Kish se levantó y caminó de nuevo hacia el arroyo para echarme agua en la herida. Me imaginé que eso no debía ser demasiado efectivo, pero era lo mejor que teníamos.

\- Necesito esto – dijo sin preámbulos, señalando la camisa despedazada.

Me iba a poner a discutirle, pero la posibilidad de que los hombres de la jungla vinieran de nuevo a atacarnos me asustó y me encontré a mi misma permitiéndoselo. De nuevo estaba semi-desnuda frente a Kish, y la vergüenza fue tan grande que sentí mis mejillas enrojecer. Me tapé rápidamente con las manos aunque el esfuerzo me tirara del hombro herido.

\- Parece que es solo superficial – declaró, mientras me vendaba – vivirás.

Al terminar, Kish se levantó y estiró el brazo para ayudarme a ponerme en pie, pero yo lo miré en respuesta con expresión estupefacta.

\- ¿Piensas dejar que vaya corriendo así por la jungla? – pregunté.

En respuesta él esbozó esa sonrisa característica suya, la que le hace brillar los ojos de picardía y mostrar sus colmillos ligeramente mas afilados. El tipo de sonrisa que me hacía verlo como un chico normal, con un aire sensual, misterioso y no agresivo. Había visto esa expresión en su rostro miles de veces cuando era niña, pero extrañamente ninguna vez desde que habíamos aterrizado en la isla, y por alguna razón perdí un poco el aliento.

\- A mi me parece que así estas sexy – respondió guiñando un ojo.

Yo me puse de pie de un salto, lista para cumplir mi promesa de arrancarle una parte del cuerpo por la osadía, pero él simplemente se apartó con agilidad. Yo no lo seguí porque significaría demostrarle que sus comentarios estúpidos me molestaban, por lo que me conformé con fulminarle con la mirada y hacerle una seña obscena con mi dedo mayor. Mientras me daba vuelta hacia el arroyo para tomar agua, escuché su molesta risa, y supe que el día se me iba a hacer muy largo.

* * *

**Me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza, estuve ocupada y no tuve forma de escribir el capitulo antes. Espero que les este gustando.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

\- Volveré apenas pueda, Ichigo – me dijo Kish antes de salir disparado por la salida de la cueva.

Yo lo miré con el ceño frucido, pero aparte de eso no dije nada. La verdad es que estos últimos dos días habían sido los mas extraños de mi vida y ya no sabía como comportarme. Parecía que nos tomábamos turnos con Kish para enojarnos con el otro y darnos el trato del silencio. Por como yo veía las cosas, aún seguía siendo mi turno, porque todavía estaba furiosa con él por haber arrastrado sus problemas personales a la Tierra a perseguirme.

Pero sabía que no podía estar enojada mucho tiempo. Al fin y al cabo Kish me había sacado sana y salva de una batalla y dado refugio, así que no tenía de que quejarme.

_Bueno, no exactamente sana y salva, _pensé mirando el vendaje improvisado en mi hombro. Pero tampoco podía quejarme por eso porque había sido completamente culpa mía. Yo me había mandado solita a la guerra con un tenedor, y esta herida demostraba lo poco lista que estaba para volver al ruedo. Si iba a tener una alienígena celosa persiguiéndome la espalda, tendría que ponerme a entrenar pronto o estaría en problemas.

Miré la salida de la cueva unos metros mas adelante y me abracé a mi misma en un intento por encontrar algo de calor. Me hubiera gustado no estar semidesnuda, pero aparte de mi camiseta destrozada, no había nada a mi alrededor que pudiera usar. Kish se había ido con la promesa de encontrar comida y algo para cubrirme, y yo esperaba con ansias su vuelta porque estaba muerta de hambre. Con todo el lío que habíamos pasado, ni me había dado cuenta que no había comido ni tomado nada desde la tarde anterior en el café.

_Parece que eso fue hace semanas, _me dije a mi misma, costaba creer que solo el día anterior había estado limpiando pisos y discutiendo con Mint. Es irónico pensarlo, porque en el momento había querido largarme del café, y ahora solo quería volver a ese momento cotidiano que no había sabido aprovechar.

Di un vistazo al reloj de mi muñeca. No es que necesitara irme a ningun lado pronto, pero me gustaba saber en que momento del día me encontraba o estaba bastante segura de que me terminaría enloqueciendo.

Las tres de la tarde. Hacía casi 24 horas que habíamos aterrizado en aquella isla, y aún no estábamos ni cerca de salir de allí. Me pregunté vagamente si Kish estaría buscando un modo de escapar siquiera o si estaba demasiado ocupado buscando maneras de quitarme mas prendas de ropa. Pero unos segundos después me sentí tonta con ese pensamiento, Kish tenía una novia (problemática en mi opinión) y ya me había dejado claro que no me veía de la misma forma que antes. Debo admitir que se sentía extraño no estarme cuidando las espaldas a su lado, no tener que ponerle los limites cada dos por tres. Era un alivio…pero no dejaba de parecerme extraño.

_Es solo porque es algo diferente, _me dije, _no te esperas que un acosador cambie de opinión tan de repente, te desequilibra, solo eso. _Y me lo repetí hasta que me sentí satisfecha, porque de todos modos no tenía tiempo para pensar cosas sin sentido.

Un ruido afuera me puso alerta y antes de que me diera cuenta me había arrodillado sobre el suelo y mostrado los dientes al extraño que estaba cruzando el umbral.

\- Así te ves tan tierna – dijo una voz familiar con sorna.

Yo me ruboricé y volví a sentarme contra la pared de roca. Kish entró con fruta, pescados, y unas cosas mas que no fui capaz de reconocer. .

\- No estaba intentando verme tierna – le dije, pero a mis oídos mi propia voz sonó refunfuñona, como una niña que proclama que ya esta grandecita.

\- Bueno, es difícil que eso pase si tienes puesto algo con pastelitos – bromeó y me tiró algo en mi dirección hasta aterrizar en mi regazo – te traje esto.

Examiné el objeto sobre mis piernas y caí en la cuenta de que había traído algo con que cubrirme. Lo levanté emocionada de poder taparme, cuando me di cuenta de lo que era.

\- Esto es pelaje – dije en voz alta, apartándolo con asco de mi cuerpo.

No voy a decir que no como carne porque sería una mentira, pero utilizar pieles cuando hay tantas alternativas que no requieren matar a un animal es otra cosa diferente, y con la que no estoy de acuerdo. Hacer uso de esa piel iba en contra de todo lo que representaba ser una Mew.

\- Si, lo se – respondió Kish desde el otro extremo de la cueva – y es horrible, pero no estamos ni cerca de conseguir otros recursos. Encontré varios en su campamento así que el daño ya esta hecho, úsalo o te vas a morir de frío.

Miré de nuevo el pelaje y maldije por lo bajo. Tenía razón, maldita sea, por eso me lo había traído incluso aunque a él le pareciera mal. En la cueva ya estaba haciendo mucho frió, y se iba a poner peor en cuanto bajara el sol. A pesar de que no me gustaba para nada la idea, me lo puse a mi alrededor como un poncho, sintiéndome culpable por sentirme inmediatamente mas cálida. Mientras tanto Kish se dispuso a armar una fogata en la parte mas profunda de la cueva para que se viera lo menos posible desde afuera. Me acerqué apenas hubo fuego.

\- No sabía que te dabas maña con la naturaleza – le dije.

No es que me interesara mucho saberlo, pero el silencio se estaba haciendo pesado y hablando al menos podíamos pasar el tiempo.

\- Parte de mi investigación sobre la Tierra consistía en cómo sobrevivir de una manera óptima en un ambiente inhóspito – respondió Kish mientras asaba los pescados – también se cazar y seguir rastros en el suelo.

_Mira que bien, yo solo se pedir comida a domicilio cuando me da hambre, _pensé, pero ese pensamiento me lo guardé para mi misma porque se oía patético incluso en mi mente.

De nuevo el silencio se asentó y busqué en mi mente temas banales de conversación, pero me resultaba complicado. Kish era tan diferente a como yo lo recordaba y tampoco éramos exactamente amigos. Ciertamente habían muchas cosas que yo aún quería saber, temas que me habían estado carcomiendo la cabeza desde nuestra charla esclarecedora en la playa, pero eran preguntas personales, ¿estaría bien que preguntara?

\- Anda pregunta.

_¿Me leyó la mente? _Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Pareces distraída, supuse que querías preguntarme algo.

\- Ah, si, en realidad si.

Pero no dije nada. Dudaba que la conversación que tenía en mente fuera productiva y no quería volver a pelear. Pero Kish no aceptó mi silencio, se dio la vuelta hacia mí y volvió a insistirme. Y yo estaba tan curiosa que me dejé llevar.

\- Solo me estaba preguntando… ¿Como es… Saya?

_De tantas cosas que yo podría preguntarle a un alienígena, le vengo a preguntar sobre su nueva novia, _me dije y quise darme una cachetada a mi misma. Kish también se mostró sorprendido, y me miró con curiosidad. Supongo que él también esperaba una encuesta mas inteligente. De todos modos, contestó:

\- Es una chica fuerte, no deja que nadie tome decisiones por ella y es independiente, a pesar de lo que se espera de ella como realeza. Sabe exactamente lo que quiere para si misma y es apasionada a mas no poder. No es exactamente cariñosa, pero es afectiva a su manera y muy leal…no se si eso responde a tu pregunta.

Asimilé sus palabras en mi cabeza. Si, supongo que eso respondía bastante bien a mi pregunta, pero no era lo que estaba esperando. Por como hablaba Kish, parecía estar enganchado con ella, y por como la describía no parecía la persona horrible que me imaginaba yo…y eso me confundía. "Fuerte, independiente y apasionada", todas palabras muy bonitas, ¿pero obviaban el hecho de que estaba dispuesta a lastimarme? ¿Cómo podía ser Saya una enemiga para mí y una chica increíble a ojos de Kish? ¿Y como podíamos estar él y yo del mismo bando entonces?

\- Ichigo, casi puedo ver los pensamientos darte vueltas por esa cabeza tuya. ¿Por qué preguntaste justo eso?

Levanté la mirada del fuego, que había estado observando sin darme cuenta y me volví hacia Kish. Él aún me observaba con curiosidad, pero esta vez me presentaba un pescado asado atravesado por una rama. Lo tomé y comí sin saborear demasiado. No me gustaba el camino que iba a tomar la conversación, pero me conocía lo suficiente a mi misma como para saber que no iba a detenerme.

\- Quería saber un poco más de ella, porque siendo sincera no se qué te hace querer estar con alguien tan esmerado en matar a otra persona – le dije, y mi tono sonó mas cortante de lo que esperaba.

\- Ya te dije que no quiere matarte, quiere entenderte… en su manera poco común.

Fruncí el ceño y tomé otro mordisco de mi pescado. Me parecía una estupidez que pensara eso. Yo no la conocía (ni tenía ningún interés en hacerlo) pero me costaba creer que una novia celosa se contentara con "estudiarme" para satisfacer su necesidad de marcar territorio. El hecho de no conocerla solo la hacía mas peligrosa porque no sabía de lo que era capaz.

\- ¿Y eso lo aceptas? – le pregunté, mi voz un susurro cargado de enojo en la cueva.

De repente me di cuenta de lo mucho que temía su respuesta. Podía tolerar el hecho de que su novia quisiera batirse a duelo, porque como Mew estaba acostumbrada a ataques enemigos, pero que Kish aún la respetara como si no fuera un crimen lo que estaba haciendo, me resultaba repugnante. Si estaba de mi lado, no podía estar en el de ella.

\- Por supuesto que no, por eso estoy en medio de una isla desierta contigo.

\- ¡¿Entonces porque estas con ella?! – grité, sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

Las cosas ya habían llegado muy lejos y todo estaba dando un giro muy extraño para mi gusto. Quise retractarme por esa pregunta tan estúpida, pero no tuve ocasión de hacerlo, porque de repente, Kish me tomó de la muñeca y me miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Porque ella me acepta, Ichigo, tal y como yo soy.

_Del modo que yo no pude hacerlo, _me dije, y ese pensamiento sonó tan extraño incluso en la privacidad de mi propia mente que tuve voltear la cabeza. Clavé la mirada en el fuego y no hablé más. No quería pelear, no quería sacar nada a relucir, solo quería que todo volviera a la normalidad y no enfrentarme a él ni a su novia ni a nadie. Pero Kish no estaba dispuesto a dejar el tema.

\- Mira – dijo, y su voz estaba mucho mas controlada que la mía – No estoy de acuerdo con las acciones de Saya, y sabes que voy a convencerla de que se detenga, pero esto no cambia mi relación con ella. Se que cuesta entenderlo, pero venimos de sociedades diferentes. La especie de Saya tiene ADN mezclado de animal, al igual que tú, pero ellos por nacimiento y lo llevan mucho más difícil. Muchas veces su especie se deja llevar por reacciones muy fuertes que no son del todo racionales, y sus instintos básicos están maximizados, como el hambre, la pasión, el miedo, la necesidad de proteger. Creo que es por eso que quiere encontrarte con tanto fervor sin importar lo que yo le diga. Ella te ve llevar ADN animal en tu organismo y le fascina como puedes vivir tu vida sin ser presa de esas emociones alocadas. Ella no es mala, solo…tiene reacciones violentas, como recordaras que las tuve yo también.

_Sí, tal para cual, _pensé, y recordé todas esas veces en que Kish casi me había matado/secuestrado/lastimado y todo por la supervivencia de su especie, que no veían el daño en sacrificar millones de personas para salvarse a si mismos. Es verdad que veníamos de culturas muy diferentes, pero no iba a cambiar mi opinión tan fácilmente. Era una sorpresa conocer que la especie alienígena de Saya poseía más en común conmigo de lo que hubiera pensado. Pero si Kish pensaba que ese conocimiento me haría simpatizar con ella, estaba muy equivocado. Podía tener sus razones para tomarme cautiva, pero no me importaba cuales eran, eso no justificaba sus acciones.

Kish vio en mi expresión corporal lo cerrada que estaba con ese tema, y frunció el ceño. Echó las manos al aire en señal de frustración y preguntó:

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Ichigo? Estoy aquí para ayudarte, no tengo ningún plan alternativo ni nada parecido. ¿Por qué me haces problema con respecto a mi relación con Saya? ¿O propones que la deje?

_Si. _

Apreté los puños hasta que me dolieron y me grité a mi misma mentalmente una serie de palabrotas. _Mierda, mierda, ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Concéntrate. _

\- No me interesa, solo quiero saber…

\- ¿Por qué estoy con alguien con quien tú no estás de acuerdo? – me cortó Kish, y sus ojos largaban llamas mientras hablaba – porque para tu sorpresa, Ichigo, no es tu maldito problema.

Tenía razón, por supuesto que sí. Yo me estaba metiendo en su privacidad, y no tenía derecho a hacerlo. No eramos mas que aliados por mutuo beneficio, no teníamos confianza, y apenas saliéramos de esta isla no íbamos a volver a estar solos en un lugar cerrado nunca mas. ¿Así que porque diablos le seguía dando vueltas a la cuestión?

_Porque quiero que sea su enemigo, _me dije.

Me hubiera encantado dar el tema por terminado, pero si hay algo que me caracteriza es que soy una testaruda y odio quedarme con la palabra en la boca. Es por eso que terminé diciendo:

\- Bien, no es mi problema, pero no comprendo que le ves.

El aire cobro una pesadez increíblemente tensa, y yo me senté de piernas cruzados a terminar mi comida. Vaya intento de charla.

\- ¿No puedes comprender mi relación? Deja de cuestionartela entonces – respondió cortante - Yo tampoco comprendo la tuya y no voy opinando.

Me di la vuelta hacia él y fruncí el ceño molesta ante el cambio de tema tan abrupto. ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver Masaya en todo eso?

\- ¿Qué no puedes entender mi relación? ¿Qué hay para entender? Somos solo dos chicos enamorados normales.

\- ¿Y eso es suficiente para ti?

\- Por supuesto que sí – le dije.

Kish avivó el fuego con mas ramas, pero no apartó su mirada de la mía. Tomó una fruta del montón a su lado y jugó con ella, tirándola al aire varias veces. Mi mirada se fue inmediatamente a la fruta y quise comer una, pero no estaba para pedirle ningún favor por mi estúpido orgullo.

\- ¿No es extraño estar con un humano? – preguntó en voz baja, soberbia.

La pregunta me extrañó tanto que creí haber escuchado mal.

\- ¿Por qué sería extraño? Yo soy humana.

\- No es a lo que me refiero y lo sabes. Hablo de la fragilidad de tu novio. Tú tienes un poder extraordinario y una responsabilidad mucho más grande de la que el tendrá nunca, ¿no es medio…desequilibrado?

Sentí mi cara enrojecer de enojo porque se estuviera metiendo en un tema privado, y comprendí que se estaba vengando por mis preguntas personales. Apreté los dientes antes de contestar:

\- No lo es.

\- Bueno yo creo que si, yo creo que pierdes el tiempo con alguien que no puede comprender tus capacidades ni tus responsabilidades y que te tienes que cuidar a su lado, y probablemente esconderte también porque habrían muchas personas que se aprovecharían si supieran que su novia es una poderosa superheroina… pero yo no te voy diciendo esto en la cara porque no es mi lugar.

Me puse de pie de un salto y la herida del hombro me dio un tirón pero la ignoré. Me alejé todo el terreno que la cueva me permitió y me senté de espaldas a él. Estaba tan enojada que podría haberlo golpeado, y eso solo hubiera sido peor para mí porque aún estaba débil por la pelea. Bien, me lo había demostrado, era molesto que se metiera en mis temas…y mas molesto aún que le acertara a algunas cosas. Pero no estaba ni cerca de admitirlo.

\- Eres insufrible - le ladré - Todo lo que dijiste no tiene nada de cierto, además el caso es muy diferente porque él no lastimaría a nadie. Es mas de lo que puedo decir de tu querida psicópata.

Desde el otro lado de la cueva me llegó su respuesta, calmada, pero con un deje de enojo que me hizo callar:

\- Ella no es una psicópata e incluso si lo fuera, sigue sin ser tu problema, Ichigo. Tu participación termina en el momento que convenzo a Saya de no secuestrarte, y luego tú no intervienes mas. Tú y yo no somos amigos, me odias por lo que entiendo, y no tenemos voz ni voto en las relaciones del otro. Deja que yo maneje a Saya y tu ocúpate de tus asuntos.

Y con esa respuesta el silencio volvió a asentarse sobre nosotros, pero esta vez no era nada incomodo, era pura furia esperando que le tiren una chispa para estallar. Sabía que él era tan terco como yo, así que la discusión podía seguir para siempre si uno de los dos no se detenía, así que me callé, y él también lo hizo.

Los minutos pasaron y yo me di cuenta del frío que tenía incluso con la protección del pelaje sobre mis hombros. Me acurruqué mas sobre mi misma y clavé la vista en la salida de la cueva. Parte de mí quería salir corriendo, ya que tenía demasiado gen de gato en mi sistema como para estar cómoda en un lugar tan encerrado, pero con los peligros que había afuera sabía que no era conveniente. Miré con sutileza sobre mi hombro y vi a Kish cerca del fuego, su mirada también clavada en la salida.

_Supongo que él tampoco puede esperar por alejarse de mí, _pensé, y sin quererlo, me vi a mi misma recordando de nuevo nuestra pelea en la playa apenas llegamos. Bueno, mas que pelea, había sido más bien un monologo de mi parte diciéndole un montón de cosas horribles, algunas ciertas, pero otras no tanto. Y no quería que se quedara con esas palabras.

\- No te odio – dije en la oscuridad.

No hubo respuesta. Quizás aún estaba enojado conmigo y no quería escucharme más. La verdad es que yo también estaba enojada, pero aún tenía una cosa mas para decir, por lo que lo intenté otra vez:

\- Quería decirlo, por las dudas. Yo no te odio, lo que dije en la playa ayer…estuvo muy mal y lo siento. Me has demostrado una y otra vez que estas dispuesto a salvarme y no es justo que yo te siga tirando mierda. Solo eso, gracias y lamento las cosas que dije en un momento de enojo...muchas de ellas ni siquiera eran verdad.

De nuevo no hubo respuesta y arriesgué otra mirada sobre mi hombro. Esta vez Kish me observaba, y a pesar de que estaba intentando parecer enojado, se le habían suavizado las facciones, y ya no estaba tenso. No es que necesitara que Kish me perdonara, pero se sentía bien saber que me había disculpado con él, que me había sacado un peso de encima.

\- Ven aca – dijo con voz cansada – te debes estar muriendo de frio.

Me acerqué hacia el fuego y calenté mis manos contra las llamas. Afuera aún no estaba oscuro, pero ya debía estar cerca la puesta de sol y el aire se sentía mas gélido.

\- Entonces – volvió a hablar él, tomando una fruta y pasándomela – ¿no me vas a mandar de una patada en el culo de vuelta a mi planeta?

Sonreí y tomé la fruta que me ofrecía. Le di un mordisco y la sentí fresca en mi garganta.

\- Me salvaste la vida demasiadas veces en dos días como para seguir pensando eso – contesté riéndome – aún pienso que eres abusivo y soberbio, pero agradezco que me cuides las espaldas.

Él sonrió, y a pesar de lo grande y musculoso que se había puesto con los años, de repente lo vi como un niño travieso de nuevo. Siempre había pensado que tenía una sonrisa divertida, como si supiera algo que los demás no, y era nostálgico volver a verlo así. Kish se pasó la mano por la cara y bostezó, solo entonces me di cuenta de lo cansado que debía estar. Desde que había llegado a la isla, no se había detenido a descansar ni una sola vez, e incluso me había cuidado mientras yo dormía. Bueno, era hora de devolver el favor.

\- Descansa unas horas – le dije – yo hago guardia.

\- No, puedo estar despierto mucho tiempo si es necesario, tú descansa.

Negué con la cabeza y me senté a su lado, con mi cabeza en un ángulo perfecto para ver la salida de la cueva. Cualquiera que quisiera entrar, yo lo vería y tendría tiempo de alertar a Kish.

\- Ya has hecho mucho por mi, y yo estoy descansada. Tomaremos turnos, y ahora es el tuyo.

Kish abrió la boca para discutirme de nuevo pero yo lo corté:

\- Tírate a dormir o te voy a golpear en la cabeza hasta que pierdas el conocimiento.

Pareció que quería seguir peleándome, pero un nuevo bostezo lo interrumpió y por fin se rindió. Se tiró en el suelo al lado del fuego y sus ojos amarillos danzaron sobre las llamas antes de cerrar sus párpados.

\- Despiertame para relevarte, o si sucede cualquier cosa - dijo, pero por como arrastraba las palabras, parecía que sería capaz de dormir un día entero.

_Obsesivo controlador, _pensé, y tomé otro pelaje que había traído en su viaje a la jungla y lo cubrí con él. Dormido parecía mas indefenso que nunca, y me di cuenta que nunca lo había visto así. Sabiendo que era yo la responsable por nuestra seguridad, di vuelta la cabeza y me dispuse a hacer guardia.

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios y/o criticas, gracias. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 **

Me estaba ahogando. No podía decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero definitivamente me estaba ahogando. En un mar hirviendo. Con olas.

O quizás era solo un truco de mi mente pero se sentía bastante exacto. Mi cuerpo estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, y no podía respirar bien. Solo en los breves momentos en que sentía mi cabeza salir a la superficie conseguía respirar hondo antes de que las olas me volvieran a arrastrar a lo hondo. Pero lo mas insoportable por lejos era el calor. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido envuelta en llamas de esa forma, como si hubiera una mecha encendida dentro de mi cuerpo y se expandiera por mi ser. Era insoportable, incomodo y me daba miedo, porque no había nadie allí que pudiera ayudarme.

_Estoy sola, _pensé y una serie de pensamientos fragmentados me ocuparon la cabeza pero yo no podía entenderlos. Mi cabeza trataba de ordenarse, seleccionar frases coherentes y darle tranquilidad a mi cuerpo, pero no era capaz de concentrarme en algo específico porque me terminaba divagando hacia otro tema incompleto.

Sentí las lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas y una terrible opresión se instaló en mi pecho. No sabía cómo había terminado en ese mar, o de donde venía ese calor, y mucho menos tenía idea de como iba a salir de allí. Intenté llegar a una respuesta pero no conseguí recordar ningún evento clave o ninguna persona en mi cabeza que me diera siquiera una pista. Si algo tenía claro es que por como venía la mano, parecía que me iba a terminar ahogando.

_¡No!, _grité dentro de mi cabeza, y el grito rebotó dentro de mi cráneo varias veces, como un eco en una habitación. No estaba lista para morir y mucho menos de esta forma. Si en efecto yo estaba sola, tenía que moverme y hacer algo para salvarme a mi misma, o nunca llegaría a ver mas allá del fondo de aquel mar oscuro.

El agua volvió a sumergirme, pero esta vez estaba preparada, y en vez de entrar en pánico hice el intento de moverme. De repente sentí como me caía y por un instante tuve terror de que no existiera un límite en aquel mar, que terminaría cayendo eternamente de alguna manera. Pero un segundo después caí pesadamente sobre una superficie dura, golpeándome el brazo en el proceso. Y al cambiar mi ángulo de visión, un rayo de claridad me iluminó la mente.

No había estado observando ningún fondo de un mar oscuro, sino el techo de una cueva. No había podido diferenciarlo, pero ahora mismo, tirada en el suelo como estaba, podía ver una luz brillante frente a mí, y me daba a entender que no estaba debajo del agua.

_Fuego, _pensé, y observé como las llamas danzaban frente a mi campo de visión y los colores iluminaban la oscuridad. Fue entonces cuando lo vi. Había un hombre tirado en el suelo al lado del fuego, durmiendo plácidamente como si no existiera ningún problema en el mundo. No me importó saber quien era, o como había llegado allí, me concentré en el hecho de que otra persona estaba allí conmigo, y era capaz de ayudarme.

\- Ayuda – intenté gritar, pero de mi garganta no salían más que sonidos entrecortados.

De alguna forma tenía claro que él me cuidaría, que él haría que todo estuviera bien, me salvaría del calor y de la falta de aire. Con él no estaría sola, solo tenía que despertarlo.

\- Ayuda – volví a decir, esta vez un poco mas fuerte – despierta.

Él frunció el ceño en sus sueños y se removió en el suelo, pero no despertó. Por un instante tuve miedo de que él también estuviera siendo preso por un peligro que yo no pudiera ver, pero no podía ni pensar en esa posibilidad. Me arrastré pesadamente por el suelo como un animal herido. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, los músculos me chillaban y la cabeza me martillaba, pero no había posibilidad de que me rindiera. Él era el único que estaba allí conmigo, y no me dejaría morir.

\- ¡Ayuda! – grité lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar su atención, y al mismo tiempo logre tomarlo del tobillo y sacudirlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se clavaron en mí enseguida. De pronto me sentí infinitamente mas tranquila y sonreí antes de que la oscuridad me arrastrara a la inconsciencia.

* * *

Me desperté con un choque de frío, como un golpe de electricidad que me hubiera devuelto a la vida, y el cuerpo entero me chilló en protesta. Sentía cada centímetro de mi piel, hasta la punta de mis dedos, completamente congelados.

_¿Qué me pasa?, _me pregunté, y noté que mi mente estaba mas clara que antes, seguramente debido al frío. Pero todavía no estaba completamente lúcida porque no conseguía recordar donde estaba o a donde pensaba ir. Tan solo había preguntas en mi cabeza y no conseguía concentrarme lo suficiente como para llegar a una respuesta.

\- Ichigo.

Me di vuelta hacia la voz que había pronunciado mi nombre y a pesar de que podía discernir una persona arrodillada a mi lado, no podía saber quien era. Su voz me sonaba familiar, pero mi mente estaba flotando en cualquier otra parte menos dentro de mi cabeza. Si algo tenía claro, es que por el tono de voz, aquella persona estaba terriblemente preocupada.

De pronto me sentí triste, porque no quería que nadie a mi alrededor se sintiera así. Estiré el brazo hacia él, y noté el temblor involuntario de mi mano.

\- ¿Q…que…p…pasa? – pregunté, y solo entonces me di cuenta del terrible castañeo de mis dientes.

Dios, me sentía espantoso, y no solo por el dolor físico. Por mas que intentara no podía recordar porque él estaba ahí, porque yo estaba ahí, y la confusión me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Intenté ponerme de pie y moverme, porque no me gustaba estar tirada sobre mi espalda cuando me sentía tan indefensa. Así que apoyé la mano en el suelo e hice palanca con mi brazo para pararme, pero la cabeza me pesaba como si fuera plomo y no llegué muy lejos.

\- No, vuelve a recostarte – me dijo el desconocido, y con suavidad me empujó los hombros hacia abajo. Yo caí pesadamente y sentí los temblores en mi cuerpo crecer.

_Me duele, _pensé, pero ni yo misma sabía de que estaba hablando exactamente. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas en mi cuerpo se estaban quejando a partes iguales y el frío se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Miré fijamente a aquella persona a los ojos y con voz fina declaré:

\- Ha…ha…ce…f…f…frio.

Él no respondió. En su lugar, levantó la mano y me alisó el pelo hacia atrás de forma suave y cariñosa, como si yo fuera una niña pequeña. Inmediatamente el gesto me relajó, porque su mano estaba cálida contra mi piel y yo suspiré sin darme cuenta. Se sentía bien que alguien cuidara de mí, que me tranquilizaran y protegieran, pero no era suficiente.

\- Ha…z…q…q…que…p…par…pare…

\- No puedo – dijo de forma culpable – y lo siento, pero créeme que es necesario.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro y mis dientes me castañearon hasta el cerebro. Él no me entendía, no comprendía el frío que hacía y todo el dolor que me recorría el cuerpo. ¿Y como pretendía que lo hiciera si yo apenas era capaz de hablar de forma clara?

Con mi mano tomé la suya y la apreté con fuerza contra mi mejilla. Lo miré con desesperación y las palabras salieron de mi boca de manera apresurada. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo, solo sabía que necesitaba decirlo.

\- Shh, Ichigo – su voz calmada me hizo callar – vas a estar bien.

Pero había algo en la forma en que lo dijo, como si no estuviera seguro de sus propias palabras, que me asustó aún más. No quería que me tranquilizara, quería que me salvara, y él no lo estaba haciendo. Había creído que él me ayudaría, y me sentía terriblemente decepcionada de saber que no era así. Di vuelta el rostro hacia el lado contrario y sofoqué un sollozo. Pero no lo debo de haber hecho muy bien porque él se dio cuenta.

\- No, por favor no llores – me pidió con voz implorante.

Pero yo no lo escuché, porque en mi mente él no quería ayudarme y yo estaba sola. Completamente sola con ese dolor y la incertidumbre de que no sabría lo que pasaba conmigo. Las lágrimas me recorrieron las mejillas y lloré más fuerte contra mi hombro.

\- No…m…me…d…dej…dejes…sola

De repente sentí una mano tomarme de la mandíbula y ejercer la mas mínima presión. Me encontré de nuevo con su mirada dolida. De nuevo intenté identificarlo, pero no fui capaz.

\- Ichigo – su voz era firme y logró llamarme la atención unos instantes – voy a hacer que te sientas mejor, te lo prometo.

En algún rincón de mi mente supuse que tenía que haberme alegrado con aquella frase, pero por alguna razón me puse a llorar de nuevo, y seguí haciéndolo hasta que me quedé dormida.

* * *

Las siguientes horas las pasé yendo y viniendo de un estado de inconsciencia. A ratos mi mente se iba navegando por un mar de sueños muy extraños y otras veces me levantaba con la sensación de que estaba tanto en llamas, como en el circulo polar ártico. Era horrible, y por mucho tiempo la situación no tuvo sentido para mí. No hasta que me desperté lo suficientemente lúcida como para darme cuenta que había contraído una fiebre.

Desperté lentamente, luego de haber soñado con figuras oscuras y bosques tenebrosos, y por fin pude ubicarme en un espacio y tiempo específico.

Estaba en la cueva en la que Kish nos había escondido a los dos. A mi lado había una fogata encendida y afuera parecía que faltaba poco para el amanecer. De pronto los eventos de los días anteriores me volvieron a la cabeza como tropel: la nueva novia de Kish, el ataque de los hombres en la isla, la vuelta a la tierra de los alienígenas. Era casi demasiada información para mi cerebro recién levantado. Pero al menos significaba que ya era capaz de pensar de forma racional.

No había duda de que me sentía mejor, con la mente mas afilada y mi cuerpo con un sordo dolor de lo que había sido la noche anterior. Estaba cálido a mi alrededor, ni un frío desgarrador, ni un calor insoportable, y eso me alegraba porque significaba que me había bajado un poco la fiebre.

Ya estaba harta de estar recostada, por lo que por decima vez en aquella noche me intenté poner de pie para regresar la circulación a mi cuerpo, y esta vez lo logré. Me senté en cuclillas y la cabeza me dio vueltas al principio. Me la sostuve con las manos y cerré los ojos, respirando hondo hasta que se me fuera el mareo.

\- ¡Ichigo!

Abrí los ojos de golpe y la visión frente a mí me sorprendió. El usualmente calmado y compuesto Kish se veía asustado, y con unas ojeras mas marcadas que antes, como si en vez de descansar hubiera gastado aún mas energías durante la noche.

\- ¿Estas bien? – me preguntó con voz nerviosa y tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos para verme directamente a los ojos.

Asentí porque no encontré otras palabras en mi boca. Su actitud tan preocupada me desequilibraba un poco, y me pregunté porque había tenido una reacción tan fuerte. Él era muy protector con lo que se refería a mí, pero ni en un millón de años habría esperado verlo tan desesperado.

\- Estoy bien – conseguí responder- fue solo una fiebre.

Él abrió los ojos como platos, y solo entonces me di cuenta que estaban un poco rojos, como si no hubiera descansado en semanas, y ahora su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura. Tenía el pelo enmarañado, casi completamente libre de la coleta y sucio de tierra.

\- Oh, seguro solo una fiebre – dijo en tono burlón, pero la broma no llegó a sus ojos – por eso te la pasaste desmayada y llorando la mitad de la noche.

Al principio quise negarme rotundamente, porque odiaba llorar en publico, a menos que la situación me sobrepasara. Pero el aspecto de Kish era tan desastroso que me hizo dudar.

Hice memoria rápidamente, aprovechando que el centro de información en mi cabeza ahora estaba ordenado y funcionando de maravilla, y entonces lo recordé. En mi cabeza había lagunas enteras con lo referente a solo unas horas atrás, pero podía recordar definitivamente una persona cuidándome en la noche, arrullándome mientras lloraba y pasándome tanto calor como frío para estabilizar mi temperatura. Una persona salvándome como me había prometido que lo haría. No había podido saber quién era al principio, por tan ida que estaba, pero si alguien era capaz de cuidarme con tanto esmero, ese era Kish.

\- Lo siento – dijo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos – si no fuera por mí… y por mi… tu nunca… ellos nunca te hubieran...

Su frase no tenía sentido, pero no importaba porque podía entenderla y eso era lo que contaba. Kish se sentía culpable, creía que era su responsabilidad que me hubieran herido en la pelea con esos tipos en la playa, y que yo hubiera terminado desarrollando una fiebre. Quizas de forma muy indirecta podría haberle achacado parte de la culpa, pero no cuando se sentía así de culpable, no estaba bien.

\- Kish – interrumpí sus frases incompletas - fui yo la que elegí pelear, no es cosa tuya.

Pero él no me estaba escuchando.

\- Sí, lo es, yo tendría que haber estado mas atento, porque tu solo eres una humana y es mi culpa que…

\- Tu no eres responsable de mí – le dije, y por mi tono tajante empezó a escucharme – yo tengo mi propia fuerza y he sobrevivido años a los ciniclones, incluso a tus propios ataques. No me tendría que haber dejado lastimar, es mi culpa por distraída.

Él me miró sorprendido, como si mis palabras no tuvieran ningún tipo de sentido. Quizás no lo tuvieran, al fin y al cabo me estaba pintando mas poderosa de lo que en realidad era, pero tenía que llamar su atención de alguna manera y sacarle la culpa de encima. Odiaba ser tan cortante al hablar, pero no quería que se quedara con esa idea estúpida en la cabeza.

\- Escucha, te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mí…y con razón porque soy un desastre a veces. Pero esto no es tu culpa, lo que has hecho es cuidarme cuando estaba mas débil y no te estas dando el crédito por ello. Estaba muy asustada anoche y te quedaste conmigo a pesar de que estabas cansado y herido…asi que gracias.

Respiré hondo y le aparté un mechón de su frente. Él levantó la cara y vi en su mirada que se había tranquilizado un poco mas. Aún parecía nervioso, como si estuviera alerta por algún peligro del que yo no tenía ni idea, pero al menos mis palabras parecían haberle llegado ahora.

\- Casi te pierdo – dijo en voz tan baja que casi no lo escucho - aquí mismo casi te pierdo y yo no podía hacer nada mas que verte llorar.

De repente, al verlo así, tan desgarrado por dentro y por fuera, me di cuenta que no solo había estado preocupado por mí por un tema de culpabilidad. Kish estaba triste, terriblemente triste porque yo casi moría en sus brazos, y él no hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Él habría lamentado seriamente perderme… y algo en ese pensamiento hizo que el corazón se me agitara en el pecho.

_Te quiere, _dijo una voz en mi cabeza, una voz tan baja y suave que traté de hacer de cuenta que no la había escuchado. Pero era difícil.

Intenté recordarme que Kish tenía una novia a la que quería muchísimo, y que ya no tenía ningún interés en mí mas que como un aliado. Rememoré nuestra pelea, cuando me había dicho que no me metiera con su vida amorosa, y lo feliz que ahora estaba con su compañera…y a pesar de todo eso la voz siguió repitiendo esas dos palabras.

_Te quiere._

_Te quiere._

_Te quiere. _

Intenté apartarme de Kish, y así quizás la voz se callaría. Pero no me animé a hacerlo, porque el alienígena frente a mí estaba tan desolado, casi como si creyera que yo podría morirme de un instante al otro. Estaba tenso, listo para rescatarme por si había algún peligro.

\- Estoy bien, estoy viva… - le tomé de la mano y la guié hasta mi mejilla - ¿me ves? ¿me sientes?

Los segundos pasaron, y él respiró hondo, ahuecando su palma en mi mejilla, como si no pudiera creer que yo estaba ahí. Yo esperé con paciencia a que se calmara del todo, tal y como él había cuidado pacientemente de mí.

Pero, de repente Kish me dedicó una mirada extraña, una que no supe identificar. El aire en la habitación cambió de repente, se sintió mas pesado, mas cálido. Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, me tomó de la nuca con fuerza y estrelló su boca contra la mía.

Quedé en tal estado de shock que al principio no atiné a hacer nada, y en algún rincón de mi cabeza recordé que nuestro primer y último beso había sido hace 3 años. En ese momento habíamos sido niños, y no había sido más que un junte de labios por un par de segundos.

Esto no fue así. No había nada de infantil en este beso, y me embargó lo adulto que se había vuelto Kish. Su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío, mas pequeño y me aprisionaba contra la pared de roca. Una de sus manos me sostenía la cabeza, impidiéndome huir, y la otra me sujetaba la cintura. Y su boca, oh dios su boca, moviéndose de forma hambrienta como si no pudiera tener lo suficiente de mí…

_¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!, _grité en mi cabeza y un trueno reverberó en el momento sensual que habíamos creado. Levanté las manos para apartarlo de un golpe, pero no tuve la ocasión de hacerlo.

Porque él me apartó primero.

\- Lo siento – dijo mirándome con sorpresa – no podemos hacer esto… yo no puedo hacer esto...esta mal.

Y luego se levantó y fue a cualquier otra parte, dejándome ahí tirada en el suelo sin entender absolutamente nada.

* * *

**Me disculpo por no haber subido este capitulo antes, no tuve cuando escribirlo. Voy a tratar de apurarme mas, pero si no los estaré subiendo una vez cada dos semanas. **

**PD "The wolf of the hall": Vi el anime y lei el manga y en los dos casos se que terminan Ichigo y Kish haciendo las paces, pero siempre me sonó un poco forzado, como si no hubieran resuelto todo. Le quise dar una vuelta a la historia como si Ichigo se hubiera quedado con resentimiento, espero que esto conteste a tu pregunta. **

**Gracias a los que comentan, siempre me alegran el día :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

No estaba pensando en eso. En absoluto. Tenía demasiados problemas rondándome la cabeza como para ponerme a pensar en cosas estúpidas y sin importancia.

Para empezar estaba varada en una isla con habitantes poco amigables, tenía una alienígena extraña siguiéndome los talones, y una herida infectada en el hombro que si no me la curaba pronto me iba a terminar matando. No tenía tiempo para estar pensando en miradas significativas y besos robados. De verdad no lo tenía.

_Y sin embargo, estas pensando en eso, _puntualizó una voz en mi cabeza con un tono malicioso pero indudablemente sincero, aunque yo no quisiera verlo. Y yo definitivamente no quería verlo.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me agarré el pelo con las manos, tirando de forma firme para distraerme. Sabía que me estaba comportando como una niña, pero no me importaba en lo mas minimo mientras pudiera sacarme el recuerdo de mi condenada mente. El recuerdo del cuerpo de Kish amoldándose al mío mientras…

_¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta!, _grité, pero no cerré los ojos porque eso solo lo hacía peor. En la oscuridad mi mente evocaba la imagen de Kish con aquella mirada primero desolada y luego hambrienta. Me miraba directamente hacia mí, como buscando algo que solo yo pudiera darle. Y por un momento, solo por un momento, sin importar lo que él necesitara, creí que podría dárselo.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron y me di cuenta lo inútil que estaba siendo mi intento por olvidarme del asunto, como si fuera un canal molesto en la televisión que no pudiera apagar porque no podía encontrar el control remoto. Y cuanto mas intentara ignorarlo peor se volvía, hasta el punto de tener que admitirlo aunque fuera para mi misma: Kish me había besado.

¡Mierda, me había hecho mas que eso! Nuestro primer encuentro hacía 3 años, cuando Kish había descendido desde la altura y tomado desprevenida…eso había sido un beso, y uno bastante simple en realidad. La única razón por la que me había sorprendido e indignado era porque había sido mi primero…pero nunca se me había ni pasado por la cabeza decírselo, ya que solo hubiera logrado que el estúpido se regodeara. Así que el secreto era mío, me lo había guardado bien y ni siquiera Masaya lo sabía. Pero este caso era distinto.

Ahora él estaba mayor, más maduro y había a su alrededor un aire de confianza. Incluso cuando peleaba podía ver una intensidad arrolladora en él, y estaba completamente segura que podría hacerle ver estrellas detrás de los parpados a cualquier mujer. Yo también estaba mas grande así que no me costaba ver que el paso del tiempo le había sentado bien.

Pero ni en un millón de años creí que me devoraría la boca de la forma en que lo hizo…ni que me haría olvidarme de mi misma.

\- Ichigo – Kish me llamó desde el otro lado de la cueva y yo di un respingo.

_Mierda, calmate, _me dije a mi misma. Pero era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Mi corazón golpeaba como loco dentro de mi pecho, y estaba bastante segura de que el rubor no se me había terminado de ir de las mejillas.

Supongo que él se dio cuenta porque no intentó acercarse. Desde hacía mas de una hora que no nos hablábamos ni mirábamos a la cara, y ninguno de los dos estábamos demasiado dispuestos a cambiar esto.

\- Traje comida, por si tienes hambre.

\- Ah, si la tengo, gracias – respondí, y cuando él me dejó a mi lado frutas que había encontrado en la jungla, me las comí sin decir nada.

La verdad es que quería salir de allí con mas fuerza de lo que nunca quise nada en la vida. Me sentía incomoda y estresada a su alrededor, mi herida me dolía y solo quería volver a casa a tomar un baño caliente y dormir en mi propia cama. Tres días en la naturaleza habían sido mas que suficientes para mí, la próxima vez que me perdiera trataría de que fuera en una zona con hoteles y conexión a internet.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Al principio había creído que Kish me estaba dando espacio y silencio por respeto a mí, pero empezaba a creer que él también lo necesitaba. Lo confirmé cuando espié sobre mi hombro y vi sus orejas completamente rojas de vergüenza.

_Al parecer no soy la única incomoda, _pensé, y sonreí ligeramente, divertida y extrañada ante la idea de que Kish pudiera estar avergonzado. Él siempre había sido demasiado confiado de si mismo, hasta el punto de volverse molesto y arrogante. Incontables veces me había dicho cosas como: "voy a hacerte mi esposa" o "detendré a este chimera si me das un beso", y yo siempre lo había desestimado como un pervertido y engreído, porque había creído que así era su personalidad. Estaba claro que aún seguía siendo muy confiado, pero estaba empezando a pensar que quizás su faceta burlona se había evaporado con la edad, dando lugar a una actitud mas respetuosa. Ahora no mostraba sonrisas burlonas ni comentarios sarcásticos. ¡Diablos, ni siquiera lo había hecho cuando me había visto sin camiseta!

Pensar en estas cosas de verdad no me estaba haciendo bien, porque por milésima vez me encontré preguntando por qué diablos Kish me había besado solo para arrepentirse dos segundos después, y de nuevo no llegué a ninguna conclusión. Él había hecho el primer movimiento, y no de cualquier manera. Me había acercado a él casi con brusquedad, con una desesperación visible en sus ojos y que probé en su boca tan pronto la juntó con la mía. Pero si bien mi mente podía aceptar ese comportamiento de Kish (porque era lo esperado de alguien tan descarado como él) casi al instante me había apartado con indignación, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué besarme si no estaba de acuerdo en su propia cabeza? ¿Creía que lo estaba haciendo por mí de alguna manera?

_Es posible…al fin y al cabo tú te quedaste ahí y dejaste que pasara, _apuntó esa voz en mi cabeza que me estaba molestando hacía rato. Pero era difícil refutarla teniendo en cuenta que tenía razón. No se decir con exactitud si fue el shock, el cansancio, la bruma en mi mente o qué…pero yo no lo había apartado a Kish. Supongo que iba a hacerlo…pero no puedo estar segura.

De repente la sola idea de seguir dando vueltas a este estúpido tema por mas tiempo se me hizo insoportable. Ya no podía seguir acumulándome problemas sin resolver primero los de importancia. El manejo del estrés de una persona puede llegar hasta cierto punto y yo había alcanzado el mío. Estar en aquella cueva, sucia y vestida con una piel animal, sin haber comido bien y con dolores por todo el cuerpo me hizo desesperarme, y antes de que me diera cuenta me había puesto en pie y empezado a dar vueltas.

Necesitaba salir, lo necesitaba como el agua en el fondo de mi garganta reseca. Me sentía como un animal, encerrada en una jaula sin el espacio suficiente para moverme, y como si una comezón no pudiera quitárseme de la piel. Necesitaba salir. En ese instante.

Me di la vuelta y caminé derecho hacia la salida de la cueva, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que un brazo se detuvo en mi cintura y me empujó hacia atrás. Me encontré quitando mi pendiente del bolsillo de mi falda mas o menos intacta, cuando me di cuenta que no había ningun enemigo cerca. Kish solo había intentado que no me arrojara como una estúpida hacia el peligro que pudiera haber en el exterior. Intenté respirar hondo para bajar mis revoluciones.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Kish con una voz muy calmada, como si hablara con un animal salvaje, y quizás lo estuviera haciendo porque me sentía muy poco como mí misma – Ichigo, dime lo que necesitas.

\- Necesito que nos teletransportes fuera de aquí. Ahora.

Fui clara y directa al hablar, y mi tono no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta. Sin embargo, sabía que Kish era lo bastante terco como para no escucharme a la primera, por lo que no me sorprendí cuando se dispuso a discutir.

\- ¿Entiendes el hecho de que podríamos terminar desintegrados como un millar de moléculas en el espacio si intento sacarnos de aquí antes de tiempo? – preguntó de forma sarcástica y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho – no se tú, pero yo no tengo demasiadas ansias de morir de esa manera.

_Millar de moléculas en el espacio, _repetí sus palabras en mi mente, y de verdad no era una muerte que sonara nada bien, pero ¿qué otra alternativa teníamos? Afuera nos perseguían personas extrañas que con solo mirarnos a Kish y a mí seguramente ya se habían preparado para quemarnos en la hoguera por nuestro aspecto peculiar. Esa era una muerte que esperaba con muchísimas menos ansias.

Estuve tentada de maldecir en voz alta a su querida novia por traernos mas problemas a la mesa, porque de no ser por su puntería, nos habríamos largado de allí hacía mucho tiempo. Pero me contuve, porque sería dar comienzo a otra pelea innecesaria. No sabía que tipo de arma podía causarle a Kish estar tanto tiempo sin poder teletransportarse, y dudaba que él mismo estuviera muy seguro, pero definitivamente no era el momento de ponérnoslo a considerar.

\- Entiendo que no quieras arriesgarte – le dije – pero no tengo tiempo para perder y lo sabes.

Su cara palideció enseguida y casi me sentí culpable por decir algo tan poco sensible. En mi mente estaba grabada su mirada triste, mientras me decía que casi me perdía en sus brazos. No era un suceso que quisiera recordárnoslo a ninguno de los dos especialmente, pero si no estaba dispuesto a escuchar, yo jugaría mis cartas más sucias.

\- Escucha, no me encuentro bien – le dije, y no necesité quitarme ninguna venda para mostrarle – la fiebre solo me bajó, no desapareció por arte de magia, y si un medico no me ve pronto…

Dejé la frase inconclusa porque ni yo misma quería pensarlo. Suponía que no estaba tan grave, pero no tenía el conocimiento suficiente como para hacerme un diagnostico a mi misma, y no pensaba tomármelo a la ligera. Si no me curaba la infección pronto, una mala noche era lo menos que podía esperar. Y Kish lo sabía.

Su mirada se volvió triste de nuevo, y estiró su mano hacia adelante, como para posarla en mi mejilla, pero yo me aparté rápidamente. Mi movimiento pareció despertarlo de algún sopor y bajó la mano enseguida. Sentí mis mejillas volver a teñirse de rojo.

\- Lo siento – dijo en voz baja, sin mirarme – todo esto es mi culpa, y no quiero mas que ayudarte pero no podría soportar la idea de que algo te pase.

\- Entonces sácame de aquí – le dije, y como para demostrar mi punto sobre no tener mucho tiempo, mis piernas me fallaron y me sentí caer.

Kish me atajó en el último segundo y me enderezó de nuevo sobre mis pies, pero mantuvo una mano en mi cintura por si volvía a pasarme. Inmediatamente me sentí como una tonta por necesitar ayuda para mantenerme en pie, pero no podía negar que me las rodillas me temblaban, por lo que no lo aparté de mí. La preocupación seguía presente en sus facciones, e intenté sonreír para que no creyera que estaba por desmayarme.

\- Soy dura de pelar, Kish – le informé – no estoy planeando morirme en una isla a quien sabe cuantos kilómetros de casa… pero no juguemos apuestas con mi vida.

Él abrió la boca para contestar, cuando un sonido nos sobresaltó a los dos, y dimos la conversación por terminada. Una bandada de pájaros estaba chillando afuera, y volaban hacia lo alto, escapando de algún peligro a sus espaldas. Me precipité fuera de la cueva y me mantuve escondida detrás de unos árboles, tapándome los ojos del sol mientras miraba a lo lejos.

Una mano se asentó en mi espalda, y di un respingo, pero un instante después comprendí que sin ese apoyo me iba a caer al suelo por lo que no protesté. Mi cabeza se sentía todavía ligera y sabía que el período de lucidez no me iba a durar mucho.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Kish gritó a mi espalda y de repente nos encontramos en el suelo. Subí la cabeza al tiempo para ver una flecha atravesar el aire donde yo estaba parada hacia solo un segundo.

Pestañeé como una tonta por unos instantes, y tomé la mano de Kish en silencioso agradecimiento, completamente consiente de que si no fuera por él, esa flecha habría terminado conmigo. Di vuelta el rostro y me encontré con su mirada intensa. Él tomó mi mano mas fuerte y asintió una vez con la cabeza. Yo le correspondí, y no hubo necesidad de mas palabras.

Sin soltar mi mano Kish salió disparado entre la vegetación y tiró de mi con fuerza, obligándome a seguir el ritmo rápido que sus pies marcaban. Quise ir mas lento en cuanto me quedé sin respiración, pero una sarta de flechas volaron demasiado cerca de mi espalda como para que me sintiera cómoda bajando el ritmo. Sin embargo, Kish vio lo que me estaba costando poner un pie delante de otro (incluso en mi forma Mew) y rápidamente me tomó en sus brazos y corrió conmigo, sin inmutarse por el peso extra.

Las personas de la isla se acercaban, ambos podíamos escucharlos moverse por la jungla. Estaba segura que de haber querido parecer sigilosos lo hubieran logrado, porque conocían la zona mejor que nosotros, pero algo me decía que aquellos hombres nos tenían exactamente donde querían, y ni se molestaban en esconderse. Al mirar sobre el hombro de Kish vi unos cuerpos moverse entre las plantas, persiguiéndonos a alta velocidad.

Me sostuve mas fuerte del hombro de Kish, pero no por apoyo, sino porque el miedo estaba comenzando a subírseme por la columna. No podía mirar a esos hombres acercarse sin recordar la primera noche en aquella isla, cuando estúpidamente me había aventurado sola y casi logrado que me violen en la oscuridad. Con tantas amenazas sobre mi cabeza casi había logrado olvidarlo, pero ahora teniéndolos tan cerca y a punto de alcanzarnos…me daba miedo pensar lo que podrían hacer conmigo.

_No pienses en eso, _me dije, pero ya había demostrado que no era nada buena ignorando pensamientos en mi cabeza.

De repente nos frenamos y por inercia mi cuerpo fue hace adelante. Kish me sostuvo con fuerza y evitó que me cayera al fondo del acantilado sobre el que nos habíamos detenido. Miré estupefacta el fondo rocoso y las olas rompiendo contra las piedras, y quise gritar de pura frustración. ¡Esta era la razón por la cual habían sido tan poco cautelosos, sabían que nos estaban llevando a un callejón sin salida!

Me bajé de los brazos de Kish e intenté guiarnos a cualquier otra dirección, pero a esa altura podía ver que cualquier camino que tomáramos nos llevaría a una zona diferente del acantilado. A menos claro, que quisiéramos ir directamente hacia las personas que querían matarnos. De lo contrario, estábamos atrapados.

\- !Mierda! - grité furiosa y curvé mis dedos hasta sentir mis garras alargarse. Un rayo de adrenalina me recorrió el cuerpo y me sentí capaz de tirar abajo un árbol. Aún sentía un malestar general, pero eso no evitaba las reacciones de mi cuerpo.

Súbitamente una mano me empujo hacia atrás y tuve frente a mí la espalda vendada de Kish.

\- Agáchate y escóndete donde puedas – dijo sin mirarme, con aquella voz fría que no daba lugar a discusiones.

_¿De verdad puede ser tan estúpido?, _me pregunté, sin dar crédito a mis oídos. ¿Acaso él no había aprendido que yo no me quedaría a un costado viendo como se sacrificaba por mí? Dios, los hombres son testarudos.

Di la vuelta a su alrededor para verlo a la cara, sabía que se enojaría pero nunca estuve de acuerdo con que me dijeran lo que hacer, y esta no era ninguna excepción.

\- Si yo me escondo ¿tu que haces? – le pregunté casi echando chispas – ¿crees que pasamos tres días protegiéndonos mutuamente para que tú decidas jugar al superhéroe y te lances solo contra una multitud enfurecida? Ni hablar.

En respuesta él me tomó fuertemente del brazo y sus ojos llamearon con furia, hasta el punto que creí que se quemaría vivo allí mismo.

\- ¡No estas en ninguna condición de pelear, Ichigo! Haz lo que te digo, o te juro que…

\- ¿Quién habló de pelear? – contraataque – tú nos vas a teletransportar fuera de aquí.

Se quedó callado y cerró los ojos un instante, considerando todas las opciones en su cabeza y buscando la menos peligrosa. Sabía que se inclinaba mas hacia la opción que yo me escondiera como una cobarde mientras él peleaba y posiblemente moría en el medio de la jungla. Pero yo no iba a aceptar esa opción. No mientras tuviéramos una mejor bajo la manga.

A nuestras espaldas los sonidos de pisadas aumentaron, y supe que solo teníamos unos minutos como máximo.

\- Kish – lo llamé con urgencia, y puse mis manos en sus mejillas para que me mirara a los ojos – sácanos de aquí.

\- No puedo, Ichigo. Nos terminaré matando a los dos.

De haber tenido mas tiempo, seguramente yo habría dudado con él y buscado racionalmente la mejor oportunidad para salvarnos. Que nos teletransportara antes de estar completamente curado tenía su riesgo, y hasta yo lo comprendía. Pero no había tiempo para la racionalidad, no había tiempo para nada.

\- Si puedes - le dije- yo se que sí.

Una bandada de flechas surcaron a nuestro alrededor y Kish nos apartó lo mas lejos posible. Sobre el linde de la jungla vi un par de ojos oscuros mirarme, y empecé a sudar frío. Kish miró hacia abajo sopesando la distancia del acantilado y la cantidad de rocas, pero hasta yo podía darme cuenta que nos estaríamos lanzando a una muerte segura. No quedaba otra opción.

\- ¡Kish, nunca me has decepcionado en protegerme y se que tampoco lo harás ahora! – grité y la verdad de mis palabras me abrumó al igual que a él- ¡Confío en ti, alienígena estúpido! ¡Sácanos de aquí ahora!

Escuché el zumbido de una flecha abriéndose camino por el aire hacia nosotros, y cerré los ojos, esperando el impacto doloroso en el cuerpo, pero este nunca llegó. Para cuando quise acordar, tuve la sensación mas extraña de estar desapareciendo, de perderme a mi misma lentamente. La oscuridad me embargó y me sentí en muchos lugares y en ninguno a la vez. El tiempo no pareció importante, y de repente olvidé donde estaba o a donde quería llegar, solo un pensamiento había en mi cabeza pero no tenía sentido:

_Como un millar de moléculas en el espacio… _


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Recuperé la conciencia a ratos, y digo "rato" porque no estaba segura cuanto tiempo había pasado entre consiente e inconsciente, pero definitivamente notaba la diferencia. Algunas veces sentía mi cuerpo desintegrado en millones de pedazos, apareciendo y reapareciendo tantas veces, que era inútil siquiera sacar la cuenta. Y mucho menos habría logrado discernir donde me encontraba; creo que habría sido imposible de determinar porque no estaba exactamente en ninguna parte, y sin embargo, estaba en todos los sitios a la vez.

Otras veces…no había nada. Solo un barrido total de todo, una sensación parecida a la de quedarme dormida, pero muy, muy profundo. No puedo decir mucho mas de este tipo de momentos, solo que no podía predecir cuándo me hundiría en la inconsciencia o cuando resurgiría de ella, y por lo tanto, tampoco podía controlarlo.

Supongo que esa descripción da una idea bastante aproximada del estado en que me encontré apenas Kish nos hizo saltar por el espacio. En el momento creí que al menos sentiría el cambio de aire, la falta de ruido, pero no fue así. Al menos creo que no, ciertamente no me importó, y olvidé muy rápido lo que se suponía que debía estar haciendo. Mi mente estaba dispersa, como el resto de mi cuerpo, y en algún rincón de mi cabeza supe que eso no era bueno, pero no conseguía enfocarme lo suficiente como para hacer algo al respecto.

Así pasé el tiempo, perdida en algún lugar, flotando en un sitio imaginario sin ningún cuerpo real con el que notar nada…hasta que lo sentí. Cercano a alguna parte de mí, había una energía extraña, como si algo que yo conociera me llamara pero sin palabras. Mi cuerpo estaba demasiado dividido como para sentir de cualquier manera que fuera física, por lo que no lo intenté. Pero esta sensación iba más allá de lo físico, y me atrajo como polilla a una llama.

No puedo decir exactamente lo que era o como me atraía, pero yo estaba en uno de mis ratos conscientes, por lo que me acerqué casi sin darme cuenta a aquella fuente de energía lo suficientemente poderosa como para llamar mi atención. Estaba por todas partes, dispersa como yo, perdida en ningún lugar. En algún nivel muy elemental, me sentí identificada e intenté juntarla en un solo sitio. Una a una fui reuniendo sus partes hasta sentir que se agrandaba, se ensanchaba, y de repente una calidez placentera me embargó. No me había dado cuenta que tenía frío, incluso creo que había olvidado lo que era, hasta que la sensación apareció, y luego no quise alejarme más.

Seguí reuniendo los pedazos de aquello que se sentía tan familiar, y notando como iba recobrando trozos de mi misma al mismo tiempo. Solo entonces comprendí que aquella energía estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo, trabajando para recomponerme de una pieza. De repente me vi siendo capaz de sentir el cosquilleo de mi pelo contra la nuca, el peso de mi cuerpo suspendido en el aire, y la respiración en mis pulmones. Poco a poco fui recuperando mis cualidades y aspectos físicos, hasta que tuve la repentina urgencia de unirme a aquella sensación y de ser parte de esa calidez. Me apresuré al centro de energía, y una increíble ráfaga de poder me embargó de tal forma, que sentí mi cuerpo volver a unirse de vuelta a mí súbitamente.

Dolió, pero apenas tuve tiempo de ponerme a pensar en el dolor, porque apenas abrí los ojos, mi visión se quedó clavada en un cielo azul y nubes que volaban alto, lejos de mí. Sin embargo, el rugir de un viento fuerte en mis oídos y la sensación de mi estomago a punto de salírseme de la boca, me dio a entender otra cosa: las nubes no se estaban alejando, yo estaba cayendo. A toda velocidad.

El corazón me empezó a latir a mil por hora, y apenas pude alegrarme de volver a sentirlo, porque sabía que encontraría mi final en aquella caída. Y yo definitivamente no estaba lista para morir.

No miré el suelo, no me di vuelta, ni intenté buscar en vano una salida porque allí arriba no iba a encontrar ayuda alguna. Mis poderes de Mew eran bastante útiles por lo general, pero no cuando estaba en el aire. La única del grupo con alas era Mint, y maldije en mi cabeza no haber unido mi ADN con cualquier tipo de pajarito en peligro de extinción. Tomando una decisión rápidamente, hice la única cosa que en mi mente sonaba lógica, y la cual parecía ser mi última alternativa. Abrí la boca y con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, grité el nombre de la persona que nunca me dejaría morir:

\- ¡Kish!

Inmediatamente me vi arrojada contra un cuerpo duro, y mi pelo cayó hacia adelante mientras mi caída era frenada de golpe. Un par de brazos fuertes se ciñeron en mi cintura y yo no dije nada para apartarlo. Todo lo contrario, me agarré a sus caderas con las piernas y lo aferré con tal fuerza que temí hacerle daño. Pero nadie me hubiera hecho soltarlo en aquel momento, ni siquiera él.

Aún estábamos en el aire, pero al menos ya no en posición horizontal. Sabía que podría ver para abajo y tener una idea aproximada de donde nos encontrábamos si estiraba un poco el cuello, pero la verdad no tenía ningunas ganas de hacerlo. No tenía ningún problema con las alturas, pero es diferente si no tengo una superficie firme bajo los pies. Aunque sabía que Kish no me dejaría caer a propósito, de todos modos me daba miedo hacerme puré contra el suelo. Así que escondí la cara en el hombro de Kish e intenté no cundir al pánico.

\- No tienes idea... – murmuró Kish de forma tan baja que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para escucharlo.

\- ¿De que no tengo idea? – pregunté.

Kish levantó la cabeza unos centímetros y clavó sus ojos amarillos en los míos. Parecía terriblemente cansado, como si le hubieran drenado las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, y no me extrañaba para nada. Si los últimos 3 días en la isla habían sido agotadores para mí, no quería ni imaginarme las consecuencias que tendrían efecto en Kish. Él prácticamente no había pegado un ojo, había peleado, sido herido, y me había cuidado a cada hora. Por más que me dijera que tenía gran resistencia, su cuerpo había llegado al límite, y me preocupé que se fuera a desmayar de un segundo al otro.

\- No comprendes…lo cerca que estuvimos de no volver, Ichigo – respondió con voz apagada – nos perdimos en quien sabe donde…y casi no regresamos a ser nosotros mismos.

_Casi no regresamos…, _pensé, y por más que me hubiera gustado "no tener idea" lo que aquella frase quería decir, no podía hacerme la desentendida, porque yo también lo había sentido. Por un tiempo, que ni siquiera soy capaz de decir cuánto fue, dejamos de ser Ichigo y Kish, dejamos de tener cuerpos físicos y cabezas pensantes. No sé en qué nos convertimos exactamente, solo sé que dejé de ser yo misma, que me perdí y que ni siquiera me molestó existir de una forma tan indefinida. Y me asusté. Mirando para atrás ahora que sabía lo cerca que habíamos estado de no regresar, me dieron ganas de ponerme a temblar.

El silencio se impuso entre los dos, y ninguno hizo nada para romperlo. Tampoco nos movimos de sitio. Si bien Kish podía hacernos descender al suelo, creo que ambos necesitábamos que el mundo frenara todo movimiento por unos instantes, que los problemas nos dieran cinco minutos de pausa…y solo respirar.

Kish mantuvo la cabeza derecha y continuó mirándome, pero no creo que esperara ninguna respuesta. De no haber pronunciado mi nombre, habría pensado que estaba hablando consigo mismo.

Gradualmente fui ralentizando el traqueteo de mi corazón enloquecido y la adrenalina me bajó a niveles normales. Desvié la vista de sus ojos para observar como sus mechones verde oscuro se entremezclaban con los míos rojos en el aire, y tuve el repentino pensamiento que la mezcla no era del todo mala. Pero era un pensamiento muy estúpido considerando la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, así que lo alejé, y volví la vista hacia Kish.

\- Entonces eso es lo que paso, ¿no es verdad? – pregunté, y no fui capaz de ocultar la culpabilidad en mi voz- Nos convertimos en moléculas dispersas, como dijiste que pasaría.

\- Si – contestó él de forma escueta.

Sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a mi espalda, como si creyera que podría volverme intangible de un momento al otro. En respuesta yo ajusté la sujeción de mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y crucé mis tobillos para que no resbalaran mis piernas por sus caderas. La posición era increíblemente incomoda y me dejaba especialmente vulnerable. No me gustaba para nada, y se haber podido me habría soltado hace rato. Sin embargo, Kish no hizo un solo comentario lascivo o lanzó una mirada candente, ni siquiera un guiño. Estaba tan agotado, que tenía mis dudas de que estuviera completamente consiente.

_Si fuera el Kish de hace tres años, ahora mismo me estaría tirando al vacío antes de dejar que me sostenga así, _pensé, pero no estaba actuando como un chiquillo, y no había nada sugerente en su forma de sostenerme. Nuestra cercanía era pura y exclusivamente para que no me estrellara contra el suelo, y debo decir que me daba una reconfortante sensación de seguridad.

Vi a Kish cabecear frente a mí, y decidí rápidamente que tenía que mantenerlo despierto hasta que lográramos llegar al suelo.

\- ¿Y por qué sucedió eso? – pregunté con voz fuerte a pesar de que estábamos demasiado cerca.

Tuve el efecto deseado, porque Kish abrió los ojos de golpe, y miró alrededor como si de repente estuviera comprendiendo que hacíamos allí arriba. Dando un rápido vistazo abajo, comenzó a hacernos descender con suavidad.

\- Estaba herido por el arma de Saya – contestó de forma simple – neutralizó mi habilidad para teletransportarme y me hizo incapaz de controlarlo. Verás, para que un ciniclon pueda teletransportarse, incluso llevando consigo a mas personas, su cuerpo es forzado a fragmentarse hasta lo mas mínimo, y luego volver a rearmarse en el sitio deseado. Lo mismo sucede con la persona que llevamos con nosotros. Por lo general no tenemos problema con esta habilidad, porque es tan natural para nosotros como respirar, pero herido con un arma de ese tipo…no tenía garantía alguna de llegar sano y salvo del punto A al punto B. Y esta vez yo no fui capaz de llegar…

Kish comprendía que con lo cansado que estaba debía seguir hablando, pero no me gustaba el tono de culpabilidad que se estaba tiñendo en su voz, por lo que lo corté:

\- Pero tú me lo advertiste, fui yo la que te forcé.

Él me miró y se encogió de hombros. Volvió a mirar el suelo, que ahora estaba más cerca que antes.

\- No teníamos otra opción, de todas formas. De haber sido capaz de levitar lo habría hecho, y nos habría alejado del acantilado, pero otra consecuencia del arma es que te debilita considerablemente. Levitar consume mucha energía y yo no tenía la suficiente para gastar, nos habríamos caído al vacío antes de darnos cuenta.

Recordé el momento en que fuimos acorralados en el acantilado, y caí en la cuenta en que ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza que Kish nos sacara flotando de allí, probablemente debido a la fiebre o cansancio. Había estado tan ensimismada en salir de aquella maldita isla y volver a casa, que no había pensado en otra solución posible mas que en la habilidad de teletransportacion de Kish. Sabía que de todos modos no habría servido de nada, pero aún así me sentía un poco tonta.

\- ¿Qué tipo de arma es capaz de hacerte esto? – pregunté.

\- Una neutralizadora. Congela por un tiempo las habilidades del enemigo y lo deja demasiado débil para defenderse. Es muy efectiva en combate, pero no recomiendo estar del lado del receptor.

Supongo que intentó hacer un chiste, pero ninguno de los dos encontró fuerzas para reír y simplemente lo dejamos pasar. Busqué en mi cabeza más temas de conversación para mantenerlo despierto, pero él habló primero:

\- Por cierto, aún no se cómo lo hiciste.

Lo mira sorprendida.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Traernos de vuelta – contestó Kish sin mirarme, enfocando su vista exclusivamente en el suelo que se nos acercaba.

\- ¿Yo lo hice? – pregunté confundida.

A menor altura el viento rugía con menos fuerza, y hacía que su pelo bailara menos en el aire, por lo que no me perdí su mirada sorprendida cuando subió la cabeza de un tirón. De repente estar tan cerca, sintiendo todos los músculos y huesos de su cuerpo contra el mío, y mirando esos agudos ojos amarillos, se me antojo demasiado intenso, y tuve ganas de alejarme. Pero sabía que no tenía donde huir, así que ni lo intenté.

\- ¿De verdad no te diste cuenta? – preguntó Kish sin creérselo - estábamos más que perdidos, yo ni siquiera era consiente ya de que aun seguía existiendo, y de repente te sentí…no se explicarlo, es como que estabas ahí y a la vez no estabas, me dabas energías que no tengo idea de donde lograste sacar. Y de alguna forma me ayudaste a unir las partes de mí mismo, como si fuera un puzle con pocas piezas. Yo…aún no entiendo como lo lograste.

Me quedé en silencio, considerando lo que Kish me había dicho, y me di cuenta que yo tampoco tenía idea como lo había logrado. Creo que incluso lo habría olvidado si él no me lo hubiera hecho acordar. Yo no había tenido cuerpo, ni pensamiento coherente, solo energía y voluntad quizás. No había tenido razón para rearmar a Kish en el momento, sin embargo, me alegraba de haberlo hecho.

Me encogí de hombros, porque en verdad no tenía ninguna respuesta satisfactoria, y supongo que a él le bastó porque sonrió ligeramente y volvió a su tarea de traernos a tierra. No tuvimos que buscar más temas de conversación porque al cabo de unos minutos llegamos al suelo, y me alegré de volver a sentir una superficie firme bajo mis pies.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Kish.

Yo lo miré, medio esperando verlo tambalearse al suelo, pero estaba de pie firmemente y su mirada irradiaba fortaleza y decisión. Un guerrero en todo el sentido de la palabra… pero ahora mismo no necesitaba que se preocupara por mí.

\- Estoy bien – respondí, dando un vistazo a mi hombro vendado – aún me siento un poco débil, pero pienso enmendarlo con antibióticos y mucho descanso… ¿Tú que tal estas?

De una pieza así que me considero afortunado – respondió con una sonrisa, y acto seguido estiró una mano hacia mí - ¿lista para irnos?

Lo miré sin entender, y solo entonces caí en la cuenta que no estábamos ni de cerca de vuelta en la civilización. A mi alrededor el paisaje era tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, solo un montón de arboles y kilómetros de pasto verde que se extendía en la distancia. Nada de calles transitadas, autos o personas caminando de un lado a otro en apuro. Comprendí con nerviosismo, que aún quedaba un viaje más por el espacio antes de poder sentirme tranquila.

Kish debió haber notado mi expresión alarmada, porque me aseguró en tono calmado:

\- No te preocupes, ya tengo control sobre mi mismo de nuevo. No volveremos a perdernos.

Lo miré con desconfianza, pero él simplemente rió con ganas, de una forma que hacía tiempo no lo veía hacer.

\- ¿Dónde quedo eso de "confío en ti alienígena estúpido"? ¿O era solo un decir?

_No, no lo era, _pensé. Por extraño que pareciera, yo, Ichigo me había vuelto aliada de Kish, y confiaba en que me llevaría sana y salva a casa. Me había protegido demasiado los últimos días como para traicionarme en el último trayecto a casa, y no podía evitar confiar en su habilidad. Solo esperaba que él tuviera la suficiente confianza en sí mismo.

\- Si me vuelvo a convertir en basura flotando en el aire, te dejaré ahí tirado y volveré yo sola, ¿entendido? – le amenacé en tono burlón, mientras le tomaba la mano.

\- Entendido…gatita.

Y con una sonrisa de medio lado, nos hizo desaparecer. Apenas tuve tiempo de cerrar los ojos, porque antes de que me diera cuenta estábamos de nuevo en el café mew. Esta vez no hubo mareo ni sensación de vacío, no nos perdimos ni por asomo, y dudo que mi cuerpo siquiera haya llegado a comprender que nos habíamos movido de sitio. Se notaba que los efectos del arma habían pasado, y me alegré por ello.

Pero por más aliviada que estuviera por volver a la civilización de una vez por todas, se me antojó extraño volver a ver aquel lugar tan familiar. Es mas, de no ser por Kish que me estabilizó sobre mis pies, me habría caído de cara contra el suelo.

\- ¿Mareada? – preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza antes de responder:

\- No, es solo que… se siente como un sueño.

Dios, los últimos días habían sido raros, y lo digo teniendo en cuenta que peleé contra insectos gigantes y monstruos de todo tipo. Mi vida como mew nunca fue muy tranquila, me había visto al borde de la muerte antes, atacada por alienígenas y recibido heridas difíciles de explicar a mi familia después. Pero nunca había estado inconsciente, atacada y amenazada tantas veces en tan corto periodo de tiempo. Acababa de salir de aquella situación, y aún así se me estaba haciendo difícil asimilar todo por lo que habíamos pasado.

Y ahora estar allí de pie frente al café, como si estuviera entrando antes de mi turno de la tarde...era bizarro. Casi podía sentir que le estaba ocurriendo otra persona en vez de a mí. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Nos iríamos Kish y yo cada uno por nuestra parte y fingiríamos que nuestra tregua nunca había existido?

Lo miré de reojo, y vi su mano atravesar la mata de pelo en su cabeza de la forma en que había aprendido a interpretar como nerviosismo. Comprendí que estaba incómodo al igual que yo, y no sabía que decir. Después de tres días solos, daba lugar a una despedida un tanto especial, sin embargo, dudaba que alguno fuera a decir algo. Me pregunté vagamente si cambiarían las cosas ahora que no dependíamos el uno del otro para nuestra supervivencia, y no encontré ninguna respuesta satisfactoria.

_Él nunca dependió de mí, ¿no?, _me dije. Kish me había protegido y cuidado, me había salvado del atacante en la noche, de los salvajes en la playa, de mi propia fiebre… e incluso de su novia. Él no me había necesitado para nada, así que… ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo? Me había dicho el día anterior que estaba inmensamente agradecido con las mew por salvar a su planeta, pero el agradecimiento llega hasta cierto punto. Me parecía muy probable que nuestra tregua se llegaría a su fin…pero si continuaríamos estando en buenos términos o no, eso quedaba por verse.

\- Ichigo.

La voz de Kish me sacó de un tirón de mis pensamientos, y me giré para mirarlo. Apenas tuvo mi atención, Kish soltó dos palabras que no habría esperado escuchar:

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunté extrañada.

\- Por toda esta situación que provocó que te pusieras en peligro más veces en los últimos tres días que seguramente en los últimos años - explicó, con culpabilidad, pero sin apartar sus ojos de los míos - no es justo para ti, y…francamente no quiero estar a punto de perderte nunca más. Había olvidado…el miedo que me daba.

¿Miedo? Me pregunté si había algo en el universo que Kish podría temer, pero no se me ocurría nada. Era demasiado valiente, y su voluntad férrea como el acero…terco a veces, pero eso no quería decir que se tiraba sobre cualquier peligro sin considerar todas las opciones primero. Si el miedo fuera una persona, definitivamente le temería a Kish.

\- Supongo que por eso te bese – Kish continuó hablando, sin perder el tono serio de su voz- y lo siento por eso también. No estuvo bien, se que te incomoda tenerme cerca, y yo estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por demostrarte que ya no soy el mismo idiota que antes…. Y luego voy y hago una estupidez. Fue cosa del momento, te vi tan cerca de dejar de respirar, que en el instante en que te tuve devuelta sana y salva… simplemente actué por instinto…bueno el punto es que lo siento.

Y solo entonces lo comprendí. La razón por la que Kish me había mantenido con vida en la isla era porque…me quería. Quizas no con tanta obsesión como cuando eramos niños, pero en algún sentimiento entre la amistad y el amor, o quizás incluso el deseo…ahí estaba yo. Por eso le había asustado tanto verme al borde de la muerte, porque la idea de perderme, por alguna razón, después de tanto tiempo aún le dolía. Por extraño que parezca, el conocimiento me dejó una cierta calidez en el pecho.

Y sin embargo, no tuve miedo de él. Unos años atras habría corrido despavorida porque sabía que Kish era lo suficientemente capaz de forzar sus sentimientos en mí. Una vez había intentado secuestrarme para hacerme su esposa, y no me quedaba duda alguna que en su cabeza él lo había hecho por amor. Pero ahora él había cambiado, me lo había demostrado con su disculpa y sus acciones. Él estaba haciendo todos los intentos por ignorar sus sentimientos, fuera por respeto a mí o a su nueva novia…pero llegó un punto en que le fue imposible aparentar, y la situación lo desbordó. Aquel momento había sido el beso de la caverna.

\- ¿Entiendes lo que te digo, Ichigo? – preguntó Kish, y me tomó de los hombros para que le prestara atención – no soy el que era antes, no te perseguiré ni te exigiré nada. Estoy aquí devuelta para protegerte. Incluso si me…da miedo la posibilidad de que algo pueda ocurrirte, estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.

Claramente él esperaba una respuesta, pero yo definitivamente no tenía una para darle. Mi mente era un lío de cables cruzados. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir a aquello? Era lo mas increíble que nadie me dicho nunca. Se estaba deliberadamente poniendo en peligro para proteger a una persona que nunca le correspondería sus sentimientos.

Pero ¿qué es exactamente lo que sentía Kish por mí? No me quedaba muy claro, sin embargo no estaba ni cerca de preguntarle. Con sorpresa me di cuenta que confiaba en el autocontrol de Kish, no creía que fuera a cometer alguna estupidez similar a cuando teníamos 14 años...pero de todos modos no quería tentarlo. Hablar de pasiones con Kish podía ser peligroso, y no quería tomar el riesgo de volver incómoda nuestra frágil relación.

_No, no le preguntaré, _decidí, _creerá algo que no es. _Como resultado, me quedé muy callada, mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas por algo mas que mareo.

Kish pareció decepcionarse por mi falta de respuesta, pero no me lo recriminó.

\- Bueno, cumplí mi objetivo, te traje devuelta sana y salva – me dijo con una sonrisa un tanto triste – que estés bien, Ichigo, no estaré muy lejos.

Alzó la mano para despedirse, y antes de que tuviera la posibilidad de teletransportarse, me tiré hacia adelante sin pensar y rodeé mis brazos en su cuello.

Lo tomé desprevenido, y no alcanzó a moverse de sitio, ni apartarme ni acercarme, se mantuvo quieto mientras yo lo abrazaba. No tenía idea lo que había planeado hacer, pero las palabras salieron de mi boca más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado.

\- Te dije que confío en ti, alienígena estúpido – murmuré, ahora sí con las mejillas al rojo vivo, pero al menos él ya no podía verlas – y lo dije en serio.

Me aparté tan rápido como pude y me alejé corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás. No lo vi irse, porque me metí en el café sin despegar la vista del suelo y cerré la puerta. Me apoyé contra ella y respiré hondo, notando mi corazón latiendo deprisa. Me puse la mano en el lado izquierdo del pecho e intenté calmar el traquetear de alguna forma, pero no fue posible.

¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué estaba tan malditamente ansiosa? Me sentía como si hubiera cometido una estupidez, y a la vez estuviera increíblemente aliviada. Las dos emociones luchaban con fuerza dentro de mí intentando ganar terreno, y en el medio mi cabeza era un lío de preguntas.

Sin embargo, algo me decía que todo había cambiado, que de alguna forma estos últimos tres días habían iniciado una bola de nieve que seguiría girando colina abajo hasta hacerse mas y mas grande. ¿Qué efecto tendría? No lo podía adivinar, pero sería masivo, y solo esperaba que no me destruyera en el proceso.

Comprendí que por más que hubiéramos salido vivos de la isla, el peligro apenas acababa de empezar.

* * *

**Bueno, acá dejo el último capítulo de este fic, pero aclaro que NO va a ser el final. Pensaba seguirlo porque tengo demasiadas ideas sobre como se tendría que ir desarrollando la historia, en especial ahora que están devuelta en Tokyo y tienen que enfrentarse a Saya. Pero mientras escribía me di cuenta que este tenía que ser el último capítulo. Lo dejo abierto a propósito, y se que me falta mucho por explorar, por eso ya estoy pensando en una segunda parte que lo antes que pueda voy a empezar a escribir. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reseña, me dejaron muy contenta y con ganas de seguir escribiendo. Este no es el final definitivo, así que espero que me sigan en la secuela, gracias! **


End file.
